Uma pequena história de amor
by missone
Summary: ela crescia. ele sabia disso...sabia também que não poderia segura-la por mto tempo sesshou/rin *continua na historia Recomeço*
1. Chapter 1

Ela crescia. E isso o encomodava.

Rin já estava com seus 10 anos e tinha traços de que seria uma mulher bonita e elegante. Após a derrota de Naraku, ela passara 3 anos em uma pequena vila, onde Inuyasha morava, sempre aos cuidados de Kaede-bachan. Quando fez idade suficiente para saber o que fazer da vida, decidiu ir com Sesshoumaru para o palácio de seu falecido pai, onde sua mãe o aguardava para passar a posse do reino para seu filho.

Os anos se passavam e ela crescia em beleza e sabedoria. Teve os melhores professores para todas as ocasiões; etiquetas, música, história, escrita..., mas ela sempre dava um jeito de ficar o mais tempo o possível em seu pequeno jardim que ficava atrás de seu quarto. Sesshoumaru mandara cultivar flores de todos os tipos, especialmente para ela.

Era óbvio que ele esbanjava cuidados e mimos para com ela: lhe dava presentes, lhe levava a lugares antes nunca vistos (nem mesmo em suas viagens com ela quando pequena), mas o que ela mais gostava era quando ele voltava de seus afazeres em outros reinos com lembranças estranhas e exóticas do lugar.

Mas ela crescia...tão rápido aos olhos dele. Isso o encomodava. Na verdade, isso também o entristecia.

Ela tinha agora 15 anos. Cabelos longos e pretos, tão bonita e meiga quanto qualquer outra.

Sesshoumaru havia passado 1 ano fora de seu reino; as coisas não andavam bem: os taiyokais declaravam guerras entre si alegando aumentar seus reinos, e para evitar um derramamento desnecessario de sangue, ele havia ido negociar com os grandes governantes. Embora não tivesse conseguido muito êxito, um leve acordo entre eles consentiria em alguns meses-assim ele pensava- de paz, até que o primeiro estourasse a paciência e declarasse guerra de vez.

Voltara tarde da noite e Rin, que estivera acordada ao máximo que conseguira, estava dormindo.

"Uma pequena boneca" ele pensou quando entrou no quarto da garota. "Uma pequena boneca de longos cabelos".

Ao se sentar do lado de Rin, ele repensou em tudo que havia acontecido, nas coisas que passaram...em suas mortes. Duas mortes. Uma ele reviveram por agradecimento e a outra...por que revivera uma outra vez? Talvez por pena sua mãe tenha feito isso. E as palavras ainda ecoavam em sua mente "a cada dia que passa ele fica mais parecido com o pai". Por tantas vezes se repreendia pelo pai que tinha, por ter amado uma humana e agora...ele também amava uma humana. Uma humana frágil e delicada que em pouco tempo poderia morrer!!! Ele poderia ir ao inferno como da última vez só pela sua alma, mas seu destino era esse: permaneceria humana até o fim de seus dias e não havia nada que pudesse reverter esse destino.

Um súbito transtorno misturado a tristeza e raiva que sentia veio até seus olhos que sintilaram tornando quase vermelhos. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto da garota, não podia mais ficar perto dela ou de qualquer lugar que tivesse tais pensamentos e então fora para seu quarto descançar.

Ao amanhecer a garota corria pelo castelo a procura de seu mestre, afinal, 1 ano se passara desde que o vira pela última vez. Encontrou ele, por fim, em seu quarto. Estava acordado e vendo várias mensagens que chegara até ele pela manhã do descontentamento que a breve trégua estava causando entre os taiyokais. Pequenos manifestos estavam sendo frequentes e brigas com mortes também e isso o preocupava. Sesshoumaru previa que a guerra, querendo ele ou não, chegaria a seu reino. Estava tão absorto que não viu a chegada da menina que pedira permissão para entrar. Sentiu então seu cheiro quando ela entrou e a garota, com os olhos transbordando felicidade e fazendo uma pequena reverencia disse: "Meu Senhor, seja bem-vindo!!!" viu então cartas em cima da mesa e ele com algumas em mãos. "Desculpe!! Eu o encomodei, está atarefado".

O cheiro dela é tão bom, pensou ele. "Não está Rin. Nunca me encomodou." A garota abriu um simples, mas carinhoso sorriso para ele. "Trouxe algo para você" e dizendo isso puxou uma caixinha de sua manga e deu para a garota. Era um prendedor de cabelo. Simples, mas entalhado a mão. Alguns pequenos detalhes ficavam na ponta. "Obrigada, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin fica feliz com o presente" e a garota deu um sorriso em agradecimento. "Use hoje. Teremos um pequeno acontecimento aqui."olhou para expressão dela "Não se preocupe, os yokais que viram não se atreveram a tocá-la. Tenho negócios a tratar agora, então ficarei fora por algum tempo até o jantar". Ela olhou para baixo, com uma expressão cabisbaixa e assentiu. Sesshoumaru chegou perto da garota e ergueu sua cabeça com os dedos em seu queixo, levemente. Eles se olharam por um curto período de tempo até Sesshoumaru quebrar o contato se afastando dela e saindo do quarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A garota ainda permaneceu um pouco no quarto de Sesshoumaru. Olhara tudo em volta, poucas vezes entrara nele-somente quando era necessário-. Sentiu o perfume das flores vindo de seu jardim particular; um jardim com árvores de cerejeiras, um pequeno riacho que corria e variedades de flores e plantas. Não era tão grande quanto o seu, mas era muito mais encantador.

Na bancada que dava para o jardim, Rin se sentou. Era simplesmente reconfortante o lugar.

Tanta coisa tinha contecido, tanta. De repente estava no Grande Palácio das Terras do Oeste; tudo fora rápido, não ficara tanto tempo como queria na vila, mas sentia que não iria permanecer por tanto tempo: querendo ela ou não, ela iria parar nesse lugar. Sesshoumaru iria buscá-la ou ela iria sozinha, mesmo que se perdesse. E ela se lembrava de quando chegara; pequena e indefesa. A mãe de Sesshoumaru logicamente não ficou muito contente com a chegada da garota, sabia que atrairia problemas para seu filho, afinal era humana.

Ao passar da semana, se familiarizara com o local: seu quarto, seu jardim, alguns comodos do palácio na qual ela sabia que poderia ir sem se deparar com a presença da mãe de Sesshouamru.

Agora Rin ria. Assustadora mulher era aquela. Muito assustadora, mas se analizar um pouco, Sesshoumaru também possuia um pouco do gênio inquietante que tinha a mãe. Satori-Hime era uma mulher bonita, daquelas que deixavam sua presença marcada, falava o que precisava falar e "assustadora" pensou Rin. Apesar disso, ela se preocupava com o bem-estar do filho, participava em algumas decisões do reino(quando ela podia), era forte e exigente quando precisava ser.

Rin conheceu então os servos que trabalhavam no palácio. Um deles era Minamo; um humano que ofereceu seu serviços ao Lorde Sesshoumaru por sua família ser leal a casa dos Inus. Minamo fora para lá quando ainda era pequeno, seu bisavô servira ao grande Inu-Taisho quando este era vivo. Sesshoumaru não se misturava com este servo e nunca quis nada a ver com a família humana, pois detestava os humanos, assim como detestava os hábitos do pai de sempre dar razão à eles. Quando souberam que o próprio Lorde Sesshoumaru havia acolhido uma criança e que a trazia para morar no palácio, muitos questionaram se o Lorde continuaria o mesmo quando regressasse com a garota. Minamo achou que seria uma grande coisa, pois agora ele daria a devida importancia aos serviços que sua família fez por tantos anos.

Ele era sempre alegre e adorava fazê-la rir; fazia alguns trabalhos pesados pelo palácio e sempre que conseguia tempo, ficava conversando com Rin até que Endo- o yokai-servo que era seu chefe- o encontrava e o puxava pelas orelhas devolta para o trabalho.

A outra serva na qual Rin conversava era Matsui; uma yokai muito bonita, porém tímida ao extremo.

Quando chegou ao palácio, Matsui foi a primeira pessoa que entrara em contato; ela é sua serva particular. Não falava muito, somente o necessário, mas quando Matsui viu que poderia confiar na estranha humana recém-chegada, começara a falar um pouco mais com ela. Sempre lhe perguntando como era aonde vivia, como foi que conheceu o Lorde Sesshoumaru, como foi quando ficara na aldeia de humanos até chegar aqui. Lógico que falavam banalidades, mas para Rin era sempre divertido, pois Matsui ficava tão vermelha em responder algumas perguntas (por exemplo se havia alguem dos servos na qual matsui gostava) que Rin se divertia com a timidez dela.

Rin, não vira que a tarde estava caindo e Matsui estava a sua procura para ela se aprontar para o jantar.

Tinha algo de estranho no ar: alguma coisa iria acontecer naquela noite e não era bom.

Rin, então, se levantou e foi para seu quarto se aprontar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"Senhorita!! Por favor, assim vou acabar..."

"AI!!"

"Eu te disse."

Rin estava tão agitada que mal conseguia se manter parada por um momento. Matsui acabara de espetar sua cabeça, sem querer, com o novo prendedor de cabelo que Sesshoumaru tinha lhe dado.

"Desculpe-me, senhorita, mas não consigo arrumar seus cabelos com você se mexendo tanto. Sei que está nervosa, mas, acredite em mim, vai dar tudo certo."

"Como se fosse tão fácil para você. Matsui, sou carne em matilha de lobos!!"

"O Lorde lhe deu a palavra que nada aconteceria, então não tem com o que se preocupar."

E isso era verdade, Sesshoumaru tinha lhe dado a palavra que nada ia acontecer a ela, mas ainda tinha uma coisa que a intrigava.

­­­­­­­­­­­­______________________________________x_______________________________

Sons de tambores, o sons de espadas batento e duras armaduras, lanças ao alto e um exército com mais de 3 mil yokais se forma às margens do Palácio das Terras do Norte.

Ao silêncio de todos, um trovejar se formou; mas desse trovejar saiu palavras:

"Todos sabem que o Grande Lorde Sesshoumaru está contra nós, assim como todos os outros"

Da multidão se ouvia os outros afirmarem positivamente o que o taiyokai falara.

"Mas eles se esquecem que somos poderosos!!! Se esquecem que temos a força bélica conosco, se não fosse assim, então não pediriam muitas vezes por nossa ajuda!!! E ELES NOS NEGAM O QUE NOS PERTENCE POR DIREITO!!!"

A multidão começava a ficar mais agitada. Se ouvia o batuque de afirmação das lanças e espadas por todo o exército.

"NOS NEGAM POR DIREITO AS TERRAS DO OESTE E DO LESTE!! FOMOS NÓS QUE A CONQUISTAMOS!! NOSSOS ANTEPASSADOS FIZERAM ISSO E NOS NEGAM O QUE É NOSSO POR DIREITO!!!Mas esse noite será diferente. Essa noite nós iremos governar. ESSA NOITE ELES QUE VÃO PARA O INFERNO!!!"

O som do yokais batento em suas armaduras com as lanças e suas espadas fez-se um som monstruoso. Ruido, urros e gritos de vitório e um nome de repente se fez ouvir na multidão: TATSUO!! TATSUO!!TATSUO!!...

O grandre yokai Tatsuo vio com ferocidade em seus olhos que seu plano estava andando como planejava. Seu sorriso mostrava seus dentes: brilhantes, pontiagudos e crueis. "Agora-falou pra si mesmo-você também devolverá o que é meu e pagará pelo que fez, Grande Lorde Sesshoumaru"

_______________________________________x______________________________

Em seu quarto, Sesshouamru era auxiliado por alguns servos a se vestir. Sua vestimenta era azul na ocasião e parte de seu cabelo estava amarrado à uma touca com um coque, enquanto o resto caia pelas costas e os ombros.

Alguma coisa no ar dizia a ele que alguma coisa iria acontecer essa noite, o céu estva agitado.

Em uma das comodas, se encontrava uma caixinha. Pequena, meia doirada com faixas pretas. Desenhos ornamentavam ela, com os dizeres "Konna watashi wo tsuki ga terashite ita" em vermelho. Uma velha historia que conta as figuras da caixa, com os dizeres da mesma. Sesshoumaru olhou para a caixa e de repente começou a se lembrar de algo quando sua mãe adentrou no quarto:

"Se terminaram por aqui, saiam já." Disse ela ao servos e depois olhou para seu filho "Sesshoumaru, precisa mesmo aquela criança aparecer?"

Sesshoumaru, ainda olhando para a caixinha, falou:

"Minha mãe, sabe o que já falei, e não tornarei a repetir."

"Sesshoumaru, sabe que se algo acontecer, todos os esforços para uma trégua pacífica serão em vão."

Saindo do seu transe momentaneo, ele se virou para a mãe e disse:

"Este Sesshoumaru nada pode fazer se alguma coisa dessas acontecer..."

"Mas..."

"...quanto a Rin, ela está sob minha porteção."

Vendo que não adiantaria falar mais nada, Satori-Hime saiu do quarto do filho.

Sesshoumaru olha para o céu da entrada de seu jardim; muito agitada a noite. Algo estava para acontecer.

Desviando esses pensamentos, se lembrou que Rin ira fazer aniversário em algumas semanas. Deveria pensar em algo para dar a garota e...veio o pensamento momentaneo; uma mera humana.

Seus olhos se congelaram em arrependimento de tais pensamentos, mas era verdade; Rin estava ficando mais velha e isso o assustava. Para um yokai 10 anos naum sao nada, é como se passasse uma semana, mas para um humano era uma vida praticamente. Tentanto afastar tais pensamentos, Sesshoumaru sai de seu quarto em direção ao salão central, onde alguns convidados haviam chegado.

____________________________________x_________________________________

Enquanto Rin se aprontava, eis que algo cai no chão da bancada que dá para o jardim "BLAURGH" o som desajeito que assustou as duas. Da massa preta que caira era Minamo que escapara do serviço, para falar um pouco com Rin.

"Algum dia ainda descubro como consegue fazer isso" disse Rin ao se levantar e ficar olhando em direção ao teto e a ele.

"Questão de prática"disse Minamo se levantando desajeitado e limpando a sujeira de sua roupa.

"Se Endo descore que você está aqui..." mas Minamo interrompeu Matsui:

"Ele não vai saber, e outra, não tem o que reclamar, fiz tudo o que ele mandou" e deu um sorriso triunfante e a garota yokai ficou um pouco vermelha e desviou o rosto.

"Veio me desejar boa sorte?"

"É, quase isso. E queria te perguntar, por um acaso, o Lorde endoideceu?"

"Minamo, olha como fala dele!!" ele então olhou para Matsui:

"Estou falando sério, Matsui."e voltou para Rin "As presenças de hoje são ilustres, mas perigosas. E ele ainda a coloca junto deles?"

"Ele tem consciência do que faz."

"Estou vendo, te colocando a prêmio!!!"

Rin iria argumentar, mas uma serva bateu a porta e anunciou que Sesshouamru-Sama a aguardava para irem juntos ao salão.

"Estou lhe avisando"disse Minamo em voz baixa "ainda pode falar que não se sente bem e sair dessa."

"Estou bem, obrigada" e dizendo isso, o rapaz fechou a cara e saiu para a varanda:

"Então eu desejo muita boa sorte" e pulou para o telhado e desapareceu.

Rin se levantou e saiu do quarto em direção ao corredor onde dava para o salão principal.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

As lendas dizem sobre um jovem casal que nunca pode se unir. Sob a luz da Lua fizeram um juramento de nunca abandonar um ao outro. Ao ver que era impossível sua união, se mataram jurando amor na outra vida. "Você quer ser guiado por esse caminho róseo, deixando seu sangue cair, isso enfraquece teu espírito" era frase que marcava o começo da história.

Na verdade, os desenhos da caixinha eram uma representação da história do jovem casal que se matara. A inscrição que se encontrava na tampa queria dizer "Quando estava assim, a lua brilhou".Mas Sesshoumaru conhecia bem o conto, e havia algo dentro dessa caixa que o deixava transtornado, e, se seu instinto não o enganara, aquela noite poderia por tudo a perder se alguém chegasse perto da mesma.

Abandonou logo o pensamento quando se deu conta que Rin chegava perto; o cheiro de rosas era inconfundível. Ao olhar por onde ela vinha, viu a garota trajada de vermelho; o prendedor que lhe dera ornamentava a cabeça e, atrás dela, vinha Matsui, a dama de companhia.

Rin estava linda, tão bonita quanto qualquer flor que tinha em seus vários jardins.

A garota estava de cabeça baixa, sabia que seu Mestre estava a sua frente olhando para ela, mas a vergonha de olhar em seus olhos depois do que acontecera mais cedo era tanta, que não se atrevia olha-lo. Mas sabia que Sesshoumaru se sentiria ofendido, por isso fez um esforço sobre-humano para levantar a cabeça e vê-lo.

Ele estava esperando por ela, à porta do salão, trajado com vestes azuis e os cabelos parcialmente presos "ele fica melhor assim" pensou ela.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama" disse e fazendo uma pequena reverencia com as mãos em forma de punhos para o alto encobertas pela manga do kimono "desculpe se Rin o fez esperar muito".

"Não há nada com o que se desculpar, Rin. Este Sesshoumaru fica feliz em acompanha-la".

Dizendo isso, Rin levantou a cabeça e fez menção de sorrir, mas não o fez: esperou até que ele se prostrasse à seu lado e assim foi anunciada a entrada dos dois.

Ao entrarem no salão, Rin se deparou com todos os yokais que lá estavam e, lógicamente, eles se surpreenderam com a chegada da estranha no salão. Os burbúrios de "então, é verdade" ou "é mesmo uma humana!" começaram por todos os cantos. Alguns se atreveram a comentar que acharam-na uma humana apetitosa, outros que o yokai da Casa do Oeste enlouqueceu e, se fosse o caso, mataria a humana com muito prazer. Jaken, que já se encontrava no recinto, correu ao lado de seu mestre e o comprimentou e se prostrou ao lado de Rin.

Tudo cessou quando Sesshoumaru deu a entender que não gostava do que ouvia; ninguém era tão burro de confrontá-lo.

A primeira yokai que foi comprimentá-los foi Amaterasu, do clã Ryuu. Muito bonita, com o olhar hipinótico e um andar imponente, tinha uma pesada cabeleira que lembrava a pelagem de um dragão. Quando chegou perto, Rin reparou que em seu rosto e seus braços haviam algumas escamas.

"Então é verdade! O Grande Lorde do Oeste tem mesmo uma humana em sua posse."

"Cuidado como fala, Amaterasu" disse Jaken "Sesshoumaru-Sama pode não ser tão piedoso com você."

Amaterasu olhou para o pequeno yokai e então falou com um sorriso irônico: "Pequenino, não espere que eu seja piedosa com você também." Jaken olhou para ela e engoliu a seco a provocação.

"Amaterasu, ora, vamos. É só um insignificante yokai"

Da voz que veio atrás da yokai, apareceu um outro, a cabeleira igualmente cheia, porém azul, mas os traços eram mais marcantes.

"Satoshi." Disse Sesshoumaru com um cumprimento com a cabeça.

"Meu senhor. Desculpe a arrogância de minha irmã" agora se dirigiu para Rin "Deixe que eu me apresente: meu nome é Satoshi, do clã Ryuu, das Terras do Leste. Essa ao meu lado é minha irmã inconsequente mais nova, Amaterasu."

"Inconsequente diz você...hunf"

"Como pode ver senhorita, estou lisonjeado em conhece-la"e falando isso fez uma pequena reverencia a Rin.

Esta sorriu e comprimentou os dois irmãos. As apresentações dos demais se seguiram por fim: Amaterasu e Satoshi eram os irmãos do clã Leste; Aoi era do clã Shishi do Sul; alguns generais e outros yokais de importancia também foram apresentados...estva faltando alguém. E esse alguém era que preocupava Sesshoumaru; Tatsuo, do clã Kuma do Norte, não aparecera.

__________________________________________x______________________________

"Tá meio parado, não?"

"Tá sempre parado, anta!!"

Entre esse filosófico discurso dos guardas do palácio, mal percebem eles que olhos famintos e sedentos por sangue olhavam tudo por entre as folhagens da floresta.

"Num tá muito quieto?"

Essa foi a última coisa que o guarda conseguiu falar, antes que um vulto negro caísse ao seu lado e o dilacerasse em mil pedaços.

________________________________________x________________________________

"Sesshoumaru-Sama, ouviu isso?" perguntou Jaken ao ver que Sesshoumarue ele pressentiram algo.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama?" disse Rin ao olhar para o Lorde quando este percebeu que algo de errado estava acontecendo.

Ele não fora o único a perceber isso, alguns dos yokais no recinto perceberam a pertubação fora do palácio.

"Rin, quero que vá para seu quarto imediatamente" disse Sesshoumaru sem tirar os olhos da porta.

"Mas..."

"Faça o que eu mandei. Matsui?!" disse se virando para a dama de companhia que se encontrava ao lado de Rin "Leve-a para lá e não saia até segundas ordens."

"H-h...hai"

"Minamo?!"

"Sim, meu senhor!"

"Vá até Endo. Peça para ele contatar Hotaru."

"Hai!"

Minamo saiu correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas podiam. Apesar dos protestos de Rin, Matsui conseguiu tirá-la do lugar e levar para o quarto, mal sabendo elas que seria uma péssima idéia.

Enquanto isso, os yokais se prostravam à porta, esperando a entrada do inimigo, Sesshoumaru já aguardava Tatsuo.

"Sei que é você que vem a minha casa, Tatsuo."

Uma risada parecendo um trovão ecoou na sala.

"HAHAHAHAHA...!!! Ora ora!! Se não é o cachorrinho e seus amiguinhos!! Me desculpem se a festinha acabou. Não vão chorar, né? Hehehe..."

Do vulto que se formava, Tatsuo cortou a porta e assim entrou.

"Olha só se não é o ursinho covarde!!"

"Morderia minha língua se fosse você, Satoshi" disse Tatsuo olhando para Satoshi e depois voltou para Sesshoumaru.

"Este Sesshoumaru gostaria de saber o que o trás a minha casa."

Tatsuo deu um sorriso malicioso "Algo que me pertence está aqui, e, como legítimo dono, vim pegar devolta."

"E o que faria pensar que devolveria?"

Ele olhou para Sesshoumaru, sorriu e disse:"Porque também possuo algo que lhe pertence."

Ao falar isso, ouviu-se um grito de pavor e Sesshoumaru só teve um pensamento nessa hora "Rin!!"

______________________________________x__________________________________

Nota da autora:

Gentem, espero que vcs estejam gostando ^.^

Seguintilis, apareceram uns nomes estranhos de clã né? Então resolvi colocar os significados:

Shishi-Leão

Kuma-Urso

Ryuu-Dragão

Inu-Cão(esse nem precisava, mas pra quem não sabia tah aí)

Bjos pra vcs e até o próximo capítulo!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Rin e Matsui correram até o quarto. Alguns dos serviçais correram junto com elas, além de tentarem se proteger, alguns eram guardas e garantiriam a segurança de Rin por algum tempo, já que Matsui não era muito forte.

Ao entrarem tentaram fechar tudo; Rin, preocupada, pedia a Matsui que se acalmasse e contasse tudo o que sabia, mas esta não conseguia falar de tão eufórica.

"É...é...É ELE!!"

"Ele quem?!!!"

"Tatsuo!!! Tatsuo, minha senhora!! Ele...Sesshoumaru....PELOS DEUSES!!!"

Ao tentarem fechar a porta que dava para o jardim, um vulto negro pousou em frente a elas. Rin pensara que era Minamo, mas ao olhar direito, viu que era um yokai tão feio e enorme que o medo aflorou e ela gritou.

Não houve tempo de nenhum guarda entrar no quarto de Rin: Matsui estava nocauteada no chão: tentara, sem nenhuma esperança, se proteger e Rin estava inconsciente nos braços do yokai.

Um dos guardas tentou avançar em cima do yokai inimigo, mas este foi rápido: sacou a espada e no instante seguinte foi cortado em mil pedaços.

O outro que jazia na porta paralisou de medo e quando o yokai fez a menção de avançar, ele se descontrolou e saiu correndo e gritando. Tarde demais; o yokai o pegou e o dilacerou também.

_________________________________x____________________________________

"E o que faria pensar que devolveria?"

Ele olhou para Sesshoumaru, sorriu e disse:"Porque também possuo algo que lhe pertence."

Ouviu-se um grito de pavor e Sesshoumaru só teve um pensamento nessa hora "Rin!!"

Ele olhou de relance para a porta que dava para o corredor ao voltar a atenção em Tatsuo, este já não estava mais em sua frente.

"HAHAHAHA...!!! Você é mais idiota do que parece Sesshoumaru!!"

Sesshoumaru sai correndo em direção à porta, ao corredor, finalmente o quarto.

__________________________________x___________________________________

"Senhor Endo!! SENHOR ENDOOO!!!"

Minamo corria mais do que as suas pernas podiam aguentar.

"Senhor Endo!".

Finalmete conseguira chegar ao topo dos muros do castelo. Parou ao lado do yokai, arfando e bufando, tentando pegar o ar que lhe faltava para falar.

"S-s... senhor Endo arf... arf... o cas..."

"Se for isso que está tentao me falar, nós já sabemos"

Apontando para fora, o garoto viu o exército de yokais aos muros do palácio. O ar que conseguira captar no curto espaço de tempo, se fora com o espanto. Eram muitos. Por mais que o Lorde Sesshoumaru fosse forte, a força das Armadas do Norte era conhecida por serem poderosas, a força bélica que qualquer general, rei ou imperador gostaria de ter para conquistar seus inimigos.

"Que os céus nos protejam" Endo disse olhando para baixo dos muros.

"Hotaru já sabe?"

"Sim, mas à essa hora não creio que fará muita diferença."

_________________________________x____________________________________

Rin estava incosciente nas mãos do yokai. O que a atacara levara algo com ele para faze-la dormir, então, quando Tatsuo chegou, entregou a garota a ele.

Sesshoumaru conseguiu chegar no quarto a tempo. Tatsuo olhava para a garota incosciente em sus braços. O quarto escuro não se via nada; a luz provinha de fora, a Lua brilhava naquela noite. As silhuetas se faziam ver; Matsui no chão, Tatsuo com Rin nos braços, o yokai gigante que atacara as duas ao lado do mestre e Sesshoumaru que acabara de chegar.

Deste último, os olhos se tornaram vermelhos e sintilaram de raiva.

"Ela é bonita" disse Tatsuo olhando para ela.

"Seu assunto é comigo"

"Ela me lembra alguém" e olhou para Sesshoumaru "Creio que você também se lembra"

E Sesshoumaru se lembrava bem; o que tinha naquela caixinha e a invasão repentina não tinha nada a ver com posse de terras pela qual muitos brigavam.

A expressão de Tatsuo parecia calma, mas seus olhos sintilavam de raiva.

"Deixe ela e vá embora".

"Não creio que farei isso" e tirou algo amarrado a sintura "E, obrigado por cuidar bem disso."

Tatsuo mostrou a caixinha que cintilava a luz da Lua. Se ele levasse embora, estaria tudo perdido. Sesshoumaru só tinha que fazer um movimento certeiro. E foi o que fez: mais rápido que Tatsuo e seu servo poderiam imaginar, Sesshoumaru atacou com seu chicote venenoso, sua mão recebeu um corte profundo e a caixinha caiu, mas não conseguiu outro golpe ceretiro, o servo se levantou e lhe conferiu um soco que, se não tivesse se desviado, teria acertado.

Ao cair no chão, Sesshoumaru percebera que não fora tão bem sucedido, a caixinha permanecera e Tatsuo fora embora com Rin.

"HAHAHAHAHA...! Ah, Sesshoumaru! Imprudente como sempre! Se preza pela vida da garota, sabe o que fazer".

Dizendo isso, desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça que surgiu.

Maldita caixinha pensou Sesshoumaru. Agora Rin estava em poder do inimigo. E, se não bastasse, o castelo rodeado por vários yokais e sabe-se lá o que os que estavam dentro de sua casa fariam.

Um barulho se fez ouvir; uma explosão: conseguiram entrar no palácio. Um problema maior. Onde diabos se metera Hotaru? Não tinha tempo para pensar, Sesshoumaru saiu correndo até onde se encontravam suas espadas, teria que enfrentar sozinho até a chegada de seu melhor general.

Hotaru era conhecido nas Terras do Leste por ser o mais fiel general da Casa dos Inus: servira ao pai e agora servia ao filho. Seu exército era um dos melhores, porém não podia ser muito comparado ao exército que invadia o castelo: esse sim era feito de yokais destemidos e fortes. Um dos melhores. Porém falavam que Hotaru era melhor general do que os vários que tinham o exército do Norte. E era por essa razão que o exército de Hotaru -com metade dos combatentes que continha o exército de Tatsuo -era tão eficiente.

Sesshoumaru sacou as duas espadas e se dirigiu depressa para fora do palácio. Sua mãe o parou na porta.

"Vai mesmo fazer isso? Colocar tudo a perder por uma humana?"

Sesshoumaru nada falou; desviou-se de sua mãe e continuou a correr em direção do portão do castelo.

O silêncio deu a entender que Sesshoumaru não mediria esforços até a garota estar sã e salva ao seu lado. Satori-Hime ficou intrigada. Sesshoumaru estava tão igual ao seu pai como ela jamais imaginara. Jaken aparecera ao seu lado, tentando saber aonde seu mestre fora.

"Pequenino..."

Soltando um muxoxo disse "Meu nome é Jaken"

"Vá atrás de meu filho e garanta que a caixinha seja destruída antes que chegue nas mãos de Tatsuo."

"E-e...EU??!!"

"Ele não pensará direito no que faz. Mas você o conhece tão bem quanto eu. Garanta isso, ou Tatsuo vencerá."

"H...hai!!"

Jaken saíra correndo em direção a porta. Seja lá o que continha na caixinha, isso preocupava tanto quanto resgatar Rin das mãos do inimigo. E se a mãe do próprio Mestre Sesshoumaru confiara isso a ele, então, era grave.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Era um aspecto diferente. Não era sua cama. Podia sentir. Não era seu jardim, o cheiro era muito diferente. Não era seu quarto. Mas por que ainda não abrira os olhos?

Rin acordou e viu que nada era o mesmo. Já não estava em seu quarto no palácio de Sesshoumaru. Estava escuro ainda, a Lua estava no céu brilhando. Ainda se sentia tonta; o remédio que o yokai grandalhão lhe dera era forte. Apesar de escuro dava para ver que o quarto era de um tom de vermelho com laranja e amarelo; havia pinturas de flores por toda parte e a cama ficava aos pés de uma escadinha que dava para uma enorme porta onde a luz da Lua entrava.

Se sentindo confiante que poderia andar, se levantou com todo cuidado, pois a tontura ia e vinha com mais força, principalmente se Rin olhasse para algo luminoso. Ela olhou para fora: um mar de flores e árvores de cerejeira a sua frente e a pálida Lua como se fosse um quadro tão bonito que Rin pensou seriamente se ainda estava sonhando. O vento vinha suavemente ao seu encontro enquanto as pétalas caídas das flores das árvores dançavam. Um barulhinho provinha do sino-dos-ventos que tocava conforme o vento soprava.

"Bonito, não?".

Rin se assustou com a voz. Recuando para trás, ela se virou e o viu: apesar da voz ser igual a um trovão, estava muito calma. O yokai que estava parado a sua frente não era tão grande quanto o que a atacara.

"Você é...?".

"Creio que Sesshoumaru não falou de mim".

Rin abanou a cabeça em sinal negativo. Seus olhos ainda focados no do yokai e tão surpresa com tudo quanto ficara em seu quarto quando o yokai a atacara e ainda recuando lentamente para a porta.

"Pequenina, meu nome é Tatsuo. Sou do clã Kuma das Terras do Norte. Creio que você seja a humana que Sesshoumaru trouxe para o castelo. Rin, se eu não me engano".

Tatsuo viu que ela se afastava lentamente e estava assustada com sua presença; começou a andar em sua direção.

"Não vou machuca-la, prometo".

Rin ainda andava para trás e tropeçou em algo, mas não caiu; Tatsuo conseguiu pegá-la e a colocou em pé outra vez. Rin olhou pra trás e viu que tropeçara na escadinha que dava para fora.

"Por que me trouxe aqui?" perguntou ainda olhando para os degraus.

"Meu plano não foi muito bem como eu imaginara, então, preciso de você até dar tudo certo".

"Uma isca você quer dizer?" e tornou o rosto para olha-lo.

"Exatamente".

Este lhe deu um sorriso meio irônico e foi nessa hora que Rin parou para examinar melhor; era alto, o cabelo não era tão comprido e era espetado para cima; as sobrancelhas eram grossas iguais a de um urso; usava uma armadura de samurai e uma espada enorme ficava em suas costas; tinha o porte grande, era bem forte.

"Então, sou sua prisioneira?"

"E ficará nesse quarto até segunda ordem".

"E se eu escapar?"

"HAHAHAHAHA...!!!" a risada soou como um trovão e Rin se assustou "Não creio que conseguirá, mocinha!".

"O que quer do meu mestre?"

"Algo que ele tirou de mim há muitos anos".

"Tatsu-Sama" eis que entra um servo trazendo uma carta. Fala algo em seu ouvido e depois sai.

"Garota, eu a deixo aqui e não tente fazer nenhuma besteira" dizendo isso, fechou a porta enquanto saia de frente, olhando para a garota.

Rin teria que achar um meio para sair ou então esperar por Sesshoumaru-Sama a salvar.

______________________________________x__________________________________

Sesshoumaru conseguiu chegar até a porta do castelo. Muitos estavam lá lutando. Teria que abrir caminho para passar entre eles e conseguir tempo até Hotaru chegar com seu exército.

Atrás vinha um desajeitado yokai, gritando "SSSEESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!" com todo ar de seus pulmões: Jaken teria que garantir que seu mestre seguisse o plano de salvar Rin e destruí seja lá o que fosse dentro daquela caixinha.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que alguns yokais que estavam no jantar estavam lá já lutando e os taiyokais também. Muitos conseguiram escapar para não se envolverem na briga.

"Pensou que ia ficar com toda a diversão, Sesshoumaru?" perguntou Aoi quando este passou do lado dele.

Eram fortes, mas o exército era bem treinado, mas não eram páreos para tantos taiyokais juntos.

Sesshoumaru viu a brecha; Hotaru chegara naquele exato momento e outros estavam ocupados demais.

"Meu senhor" disse Hotaru quando encontrou o mestre "Desculpe a demora, tínhamos outros assuntos a tratar. Deixe-os conosco agora, não é rapazes?" gritou para o grupo que vinha atrás dele que acompanhou com urros de vitória.

Agora Sesshoumaru poderia ir atrás de Tatsuo sem interrupções.

"SSSEEESSHOUMARUU-SSSAMAAAAA!!!!" Jaken conseguiu segurar parte de sua manga quando ele se transformou em uma bola de luz e se dirigiu ao Palácio das Terras do Norte.

____________________________________x____________________________________

Quando Matsui acordou esta constatou que estava no alojamento dos servos. Seus sentidos foram pouco a pouco retornando e ela ouviu o tumulto se formando lá fora.

Ao olhar para os lados viu que uma das criadas, Sara, estava cuidando dela.

"Que bom!! Você acordou!! Pensei que não acordaria tão cedo. Tome. Beba um pouco d'água".

Ajudando a levantar sua cabeça, Sara deu água à Matsui. Quando essa terminou, se lembrou do ocorrido no quarto. De súbito, tentou se levantar, mas Saara a impediu e ela falava sobre Rin e o yokai que as atacaram.

"Nada pode fazer agora"disse Sara tentando fazer Matsui se acalmar "ele a levou para Tatsuo e Sesshoumaru-Sama foi atrás dela".

Matsui parou e olhou para Sara.

"Só Sesshoumaru-Sama poderá salvá-la agora. Por favor, descanse um pouco agora".

Contra vontade, Matsui se deitou novamente. Falhara em proteger a senhorita Rin e poderia ter lhe contado o que estava acontecendo. Sabe-se lá o que aquele crápula pode estar fazendo com ela agora.

__________________________________x______________________________________

Rin olhava para fora de seu quarto. Por mais que a situação não era favorável, a imagem do jardim era mágica e reconfortante. Olhara para todos os lado, saíra para o jardim, mas não tinha nenhuma saída. Cansada, sentou-se nos degraus que davam para a porta. Estava tão absorta na imagem que não reparou quando um dos servos de Tatsuo entrou:

"Senhorita?"

Rin se assustou por um momento, depois viu que era só um servo trazendo comida.

"Tatsuo-Sama presumiu que esteja com fome, então mandou-me enviar isso à você".

Rin virou a cabeça e continuou a olhar para fora

"Diga à ele que não tenho fome".

"Ele ficará ofendido se não aceitar".

"Nada posso fazer quanto a isso".

"Como quiser, senhorita".

O servo deixou a bandeja em uma mesinha e saiu. Rin não se moveu dali para mais nada.

___________________________________x_____________________________________

Sesshoumaru conseguiu chegar nos muros do Palácio do Norte. Silêncio. Havia uma barreira, alguns guardar mas este eram fáceis.

Seu problema maior seria quando conseguisse entrar. Sabia que conseguiria e Tatsuo o estaria esperando com uma emboscada.

Jaken se recuperava ainda, correra bastante e de repente se encontrava em terras inimigas com uma missão (coisa que ele nunca julgou que aconteceria com ele). Pensou ele se Bakusaiga de Sesshoumaru não poderia destruir a caixinha.

"Jaken"

"Sesshoumaru-Sama?"

"Quando entrarmos, vá atrás de Rin".

"HAI!"

Dizendo isso, foram em direção ao palácio.

_________________________________x_______________________________________

E aí pessoal!!

Só deixar avisado a vcs, vou demorar um pouco com os capítulos pq eu tenho que colocar em ordem as idéias dessa fic (coloquei mais do que eu deveria u.u) fora que tem mais um fic que eu to fazendo.

Pra deixar claro Bakusaiga é a espada de verdade do Sesshoumaru. Pra quem não se lembra ou pra quem não viu, a Bakusaiga é a espada que estava dentro do corpo do Sesshoumaru e quando ela ela "saiu" ela trouxe devolta o braço que o Inuyasha arrancou dele. Mas ela só saiu pq o Sesshoumaru desistiu de se tornar o mais poderoso yokai e pq ele agora protege a Rin.

Bjos a todos e até o próximo cap


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

"Soube que não quis comer".

Rin ainda olhava para fora. Sua mão diretia sustentava sua cabeça. Tatsuo entrou em seu quarto; se Rin visse seus olhos saberia que este estava com um plano maligino:sabia que deveria aproveitar a chance.

"Não tenho fome. Não quero nada que seja provindo de você".

"Ora ora, isso me deixa entristecido" e soltou uma pequena risada maldosa.

Rin olhou para ele; estava parada em frente a porta. Tinha os olhos nela e com uma idéa fixa em sua mente. Rin podia perceber.

"O que quer comigo? Já tem sua isca? Vai me matar também?"

"Oh, não!"disse ainda sorrindo "Não desperdiçaria uma bela flor como você".

Rin ainda olhava para ele. Tinha algo em suas mãos. Tatsuo percebeu que ela desviara o seu olhar para o que carregava. Hora de agir.

"Sabe o que é isso?"

Rin fez um não com a cabeça "Mas já vi algo parecido em algum lugar".

"Conhece a história dos dois amantes que juraram amor eterno e se mataram depois, vendo que nunca poderia ficar junto?

_Das profundezas do meu doloroso coração  
Eu quero afundar meu agonizante corpo no mar  
Eu não desejarei o que há do outro lado da escuridão  
_Creio que já ouviu falar desses versos?"

"Há muito tempo, minha mãe contava-me isso".

"Sabe que foi verdade?"

Rin fez uma cara de confusa e Tatsuo continuou:

"Como sabe, nós yokais vivemos muito mais tempo do que os humanos. Alguns até acreditam que nós somos eternos. Vemos coisas acontecerem ao longo dos séculos, acontecimentos que viram 'historinhas de ninar'" e dizendo isso, soltou um pequeno sorriso de sarcasmo. "Mas isso é verdadeiro, pois eu estava lá".

Rin virou sua cabeça denovo para fora, não queria escutar nada do que ele iria falar.

"Sesshoumaru também".

Pareceu que Rin parou de respirar por um instante e voltou a cabeça rapidamente em direção a Tatsuo.

"Quer saber o que me leva a tudo isso?"

Algo dizia para Rin tapar os ouvidos e gritar o mais alto que conseguisse para não escutar nada, mas ela continuou sem dizer nada e então o yokai continuou:

"Há vários séculos atrás havia um casal apaixonado. Suas famílias aboliram seus sentimentos, pois não poderiam nunca ficar juntos. Ele era um yokai e ela uma humana".

Rin arregalou os olhos, onde entraria Sesshoumaru nisso?

"O yokai fez de tudo para que os dois pudessem ficar juntos, porém não era só pela família da jovem que ele temia; qualquer lugar em que fossem, não eram aceitos. O yokai também não poderia leva-la para sua morada, certamente seu pai mandaria mata-la.

'Foi então que ele teve uma idéia: e se a tornasse uma yokai também? A jóia de 4 almas existi naquela época, seria fácil se encontrasse e fizesse o pedido.

'Não obtendo sucesso, voltou. Nesse meio tempo, viu que as coisas estavam mais agitadas. Pressentiu que sua mulher corria perigo. Quando chegou, era tarde demais; alguém havia a matado. Adivinha quem era que matara?'".

Rin tinha a resposta, mas não queria pronunciar sem ter a certeza. Não quando ouvia uma história na qual ele se envolvera.

_Tape os ouvidos!! Não o ouça!!!_ a vozinha de sua mente ainda gritava para que ela não escutasse.

"Mas por que?" disse ela depois de um longo tempo.

"Nas caixinhas contém dois fragmentos de alma. Uma é a alma dela e a outra é a dele. Ele descobriu que se conseguisse dar nem que fosse uma pequena parte de sua alma para ela, ela poderia se tornar uma meia-yokai. Sesshoumaru era inimigo desse yokai e, na época, era tão mesquinho quanto agora. Ele buscava poder e seu pai lhe negou a Tessaiga sabendo disso...".

"Mas Sesshoumaru-Sama aprendeu com os seus erros" a voz de Rin continuava baixa mas podia se ouvir a apreensão nas palavras "Por isso a Bakusaiga trouxe seu braço de volta!".

"Aprendeu? Mesmo? Onde foi que viu uma parecida com essa?" e ergueu a caixinha em sua frente. Era verdade, onde tinha visto uma igual a essa? Fora no palácio tinha certeza, mas onde? Pense, Rin, vamos... era em um quarto e... no quarto de Sesshoumaru!! Sim, se lembrava agora. Sesshoumaru avisara tantas vezes para não chegar perto da mesa que tinha a caixinha, disse que era perigoso e... por que ainda tinha a caixinha?

Tatsuo viu que a menina se lembrou das coisas e continuou com seu veneno:

"Se ele aprendeu mesmo com seus erros, então por que ainda tem a caixinha? Será mesmo por que pensou que era mais seguro manter com ele? Ou por que ele pensou que ainda teria uma outra alternativa além da Tessaiga? Garota, absorver um yokai não é a única maneira de pegar suas forças. A alma é muito mais poderosa do que nós podemos imaginar".

Rin estava com os olhos marejados, e olhou para ele. Este continuou:

"Sesshoumaru também descobriu isso. E quando soube que esse yokai partira em busca de uma solução soube também que esse encontrara a resposta e trazia o seu fragmento de alma para ela".

"Mas por que a matou? Ela não tinha nada a ver ..." sua voz foi sumindo e suas lágrimas começaram a cair.

"Porque o yokai se rebelou contra ele. Eles se encontraram uma vez e Sesshoumaru perdeu. Com o orgulho ferido, ele só poderia atacar uma pessoa e era ela" sua voz falhara um pouco nessa última frase, mas Tatsuo continuou: "O yokai ficou tão zangado que não pensou duas vezes e o atacou, mas Sesshoumaru estava preparado: conseguiu vencer e pegou a caixinha com o fragmento de alma dele".

Rin olhou para Tatsuo, viu que seu semblante mudara à medida que falava da garota.

"Aquele yokai era você, não é?".

Tatsuo sorriu para ela e falou:

"Ele era eu há muito tempo atrás".

As lágrimas de Rin não paravam de cair. Sesshoumaru matou uma pessoa porque ele queria se tornar mais forte. E, se não bastasse, ficara com a caixinha pois ainda tinha esperanças? Então, não tinha aprendido quando perdeu o braço? Não bastava nada daquilo que ele passara? Rin sabia que ele era orgulhoso, sabia que a perda do braço era algo para seu ego: o filho de InuTaisho sem um braço porque seu irmão mais novo o arrancou com a espada mais poderosa que seu pai havia deixado de herança para ele.

Rin abaixou a cabeça, não podia mais olhar para Tatsuo, não queria mais pensar em Sesshoumaru nem na história que acabara de ouvir.

"E por que você me quer?"disse Rin depois de um longo silêncio "Não é só uma vingança, certo?"

O yokai inspirou profundamente e falou "Mais ou menos. Um pedaço de minha alma me falta. Essa é a caxinha dela, não a minha"dizendo isso, entregou a caixinha para Rin.

Ela não conseguiu entender, era como se seu corpo não tivesse mais controle em seus braços e ela pegou a caixinha mesmo não querendo. Era como se o frio e o calor se juntassem quando tocou a superficie do objeto. Uma onda elétrica subiu ao seu corpo e a caixinha se abriu. Havia algo brilhando dentro e Rin não conseguiu desviar seus olhos e de repente tudo estava preto.

Tatsuo olhou para a garota deitada no chão, parecia uma boneca jogada. Estava quase tudo acabado. Se saisse como planejara, Sesshoumaru à essa hora estaria entrando no castelo e toparia com sua preciosa humana. Mas não do jeito que queria encontra-la.

Tatstuo deu um pequeno sorriso vitorioso e pegou a caixinha no chão. Rin ainda conservava os olhos abertos, mas o brilho púrpura que provinha deles era muito assustador.

Ele jogou a caixinha longe, ajoelhou-se perto de Rin e falou ao seu ouvido:

"Hora de se levantar, Takeo".

Seus olhos púrpuras e longínquos começaram a ganhar foco. Rin já não estava mais ali.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

_O sol manchado de vermelho  
Tem iluminado tudo, o agora e o que já se foi  
O que eu imaginei junto a este pôr do sol  
É mais do que minhas próprias mãos pode realizar?_

_Você quer ser guiado por esse caminho róseo,  
Deixando seu sangue cair, isso enfraquece teu espírito_

_Abraçando você,  
Não tem problema por estar triste  
Se nossos braços estão conturbados_

_Rolando o fio do destino  
Movendo, fazendo nada a não ser tropeçar  
Não há um som nesse mundo  
Ainda se você estiver aqui, não há razão para viver_

_Das profundezas do meu doloroso coração  
Eu quero afundar meu agonizante corpo no mar  
Eu não desejarei o que há do outro lado da escuridão  
Frágil, a lua sorriu pra mim_

_Se a eternidade souber qual o jeito da escuridão  
E quando a dor for desaparecer,  
Aí então, você poderá corromper-me_

_Passando pelo egoísmo  
Contando a infinita escuridão  
Cantando para o inatingível céu  
Quando estava assim, a lua brilhou_

Era como se uma doce voz falasse isso para Rin. Era tão suave e reconfortante.

Mas a história era tão triste.

História.

Rin sentia algumas lágrimas ainda caindo em seu rosto. A voz não ajudava, era doce demais, mas podia ouvir o pesar nela.

Sono. Muito sono.

Rin sentia que iria adormecer e o fez.

_____________________________________x________________________________

Os olhos de Rin começaram a ganhar foco. Já não era mais ela naquele corpo: Takeo tomara posse dele.

Takeo se levantou lentamente. Sentou-se no chão e olhou a sua volta; um lugar que nunca estivera e não conhecia.

Olhou para suas mãos; não eram suas, nada no corpo era seu. Foi quando tudo começou a vir a ela: sua alma estivera trancada em algum lugar. Sim, em algum lugar...olhou para frente e começou a se lembrar de Tatsuo. Sim. Tatsuo por quem morrera...

Maldito!! Mil vezes maldito!!! A deixara morrer por não ter coragem de defende-la.

"Você...?"

"Disse que a traria de volta, e a trouxe".

Takeo tentou se levantar, mas viu que suas pernas ainda não lhe obedeciam bem.

"Não se preocupe" disse Tatsuo "voltará a andar. Só deixe se acostumar com seu novo corpo".

Desvencilhando de sua ajuda, Takeo estava brava. Por que demorara tanto tempo?

"Estive presa à séculos nessa maldita caixa, por que demorou tanto?"

"Precisava de tempo até encontrar a pessoa certa".

"Pessoa certa? Uma humana?"

Tatsuo olhou para ela e nada falou, deixou que ela se acalma-se e depois recomeçou:

"Esperei séculos até vê-la outra vez, não sabe pelo que eu passei e... vai se acostumar à esse corpo não se preocupe".

Takeo viu que suas pernas começavam a responde-la, então, tentou vagarosamente levantar-se. Não era como seu corpo, este fora destruído, mas sentia que a juventude da garota iria ajudá-la de alguma fora. Seus poderes começavam a voltar, fracos, mas já era algo.

Já de pé, Takeo olhou ao seu redor; o castelo ainda continuava o mesmo. Se lembrava do quarto onde estava. Por tantas vezes estivera lá. Olhou para o espelho a sua frente; viu aquele rosto que não lhe era familiar, mas os olhos eram ainda os mesmo, a mesma cor púrpura. Os olhos que conquistaram Tatsuo a muito tempo atrás.

"Esperei por tanto tempo"disse ela, com uma voz quase inaudível "que pensei que me queria presa para todo o sempre".

Tatsuo se aproximou e pegou sua mão, ela se virou para encará-lo.

"Perdi você uma vez. Levei muito tempo até achar uma forma de te-la outra vez. Takeo, não sabe o quanto sofri quando pensava que não poderia vê-la outra vez."

Takeo se aproximou mais dele, tirou sua mão das dele e acariciou sua face. O rosto tão familiar era acariciado por mãos que não eram as suas. Takeo se aproximou e o beijou e assim ficaram por um longo tempo.

_______________________________x______________________________________

Sesshoumaru e Jaken entraram na fortaleza. Quieto demais. Restavam alguns guardas, Sesshoumaru podia sentir suas presenças. O que o preocupava era que não conseguia sentir a presença nem o cheiro de Rin. Mas sentia outra coisa, uma outra presença maligna no local. Lhe era familiar, mas de onde?

Jaken viu que seu mestre estava apreensivo com algo, mas antes que pudesse pensar em uma razão ouviu ele dizer

"Agora vá e a encontre"

Sem dizer mais nada, Jaken se virou e entrou no castelo, correndo até a escuridão e desaparecendo da vista de Sesshoumaru.

Correndo rente aos muros, Sesshoumaru se deparou com algo a sua frente. A presença estranha que havia sentido mais cedo, mas não conseguia identificar, estava escuro demais. A surpresa veio quando este conseguiu chegar mais perto: era uma mulher vestida com armadura, uma espada e olhando direto para ele. A silhueta era familiar; era Rin!!

Rin estava vestida com armadura e tinha nas mãos uma espécia de foice. Grande em demasiado para seu corpo, mas... como ela conseguia manejar aquela arma se a garota não conseguia dar dois passos sem cair?

Enquanto Sesshoumaru se perguntava, ele reparou em seus olhos: era a única coisa que brilhava mais. Púrpura. Não era mais sua Rin e sim uma presença maligna.

"Identifique-se" brandou Sesshoumaru.

"HAHAHAHAHA...!!! Ora ora. Nem mesmo a pele da garota o confundiu, grande Sesshoumaru!!"

O ódio crescente se apoderou dele, se segurou o máximo que pode, afinal, podia ser um ser maligno a sua frente, mas era o corpo de Rin que ele usava.

____________________________x_________________________________________

Ao se separarem, Takeo ainda olhava para Tatsuo. Este tinha ares misteriosos. Algo que ele queria falar, mas não queria estragar o momento.

"Há algo que você quer me falar?"

"Há, mas não temos tempo para conversas. Há algo que quero que faça: Sesshoumaru está vindo para cá..."

"Isso eu percebi".

"O corpo que usa é de sua protegida. Peguei por vingança. Ele virá atrás de você e tentará matá-la..."

"Shhh..."Takeo colocou os dedos nos lábios de Tatsuo "dele deixe que eu me encarrego"

"Ele a matará se fizer isso".

"Não com esse corpo. Não iria se atrever a tocar em um fio de cabelo. Tenho uma certa vantgem nisso".

Tatsuo abriu um sorriso demoniaco. Dava para ver todos os seus dentes afiados e branco. Era assustador.

"Então, você me ajudará a ganhar tempo até que eu encontre uma coisa"

"Que coisa?"

Tatsuo abriu um largo sorriso "Verá quando eu encontrar"

________________________________x_____________________________________

Nota da autora:

Ai, bloqueios mentais, trabalho, facul, estudo AAARGH!!!

Enfim, vou tentar escrever com mais frequencia, mas o capítulo de hj foi bem curtinho u.u

Bjos galera


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Rin estava a sua frente e nada ele podia fazer. Droga. Teria que achar um jeito de impedi-la sem lhe causar danos. Porcaria, o que Tatsuo estava pensando em envolve-la desse jeito?

"O que foi, Sesshoumaru? Acuado? Ah!! Claro. Rin, não é? Não se preocupe, nada ela sentirá".

Como por fração de segundos, Rin já se encontrava a seu lado atacando com sua foice. Sesshoumaru foi rápido e saltou desviando dela para não ser atingido. Do alto da pedra onde pousara, Sesshoumaru viu a grande fenda causada pela foice.

"O que foi? Com medo? Será que o grande Sesshoumaru vai se deixar derrotar por uma mera humana?"

Sesshoumaru via a criatura rindo e não podia contra-atacar. Porcaria!! Aonde se lembrava de tal criatura?

"Apresente-se, eu ordeno!!"

"Ora ora, mas é um palerma mesmo. Por um acaso não se lembra da donzela que aprisionou em uma caixa?"

"Takeo..." Sesshoumaru falou em um sussurro espantado.

"Finalmente! Se esqueceu de mim? Se esqueceu daquela que o fez despertar para as coisas? HAHAHAHAHA... despertar para as coisas... uma piada muito boa se eu posso falar".

Sesshoumaru estava com a Bakusaiga em mãos, mas não podia tirar da bainha. Não. Teria que achar um jeito de libertar Rin. Mas suas mãos tremiam; ela estava em sua frente, Takeo, aquela que o enganou por muito tempo. Maldita. Maltidos sejam Takeo e Tatsuo!! Conspiraram contra ele. O grande Sesshoumaru fora enganado por pouca coisa, mas fora.

Takeo viu a confusão dele em atacar ou não. Sorriu. Perfeito. O idiota cairia mais uma vez em sua armadilha. Era só arrasta-lo até aquele local e tudo estaria acabado.

De repente ela começou a se mover. Estava fugindo?

"Se quer sua amada de volta, siga-me"

Sesshoumaru vacilou um pouco, mas a seguiu. Não podia perde-la de vista. Takeo era muito rápida e isso lhe dava uma vantagem em várias coisas.

____________________________________x_________________________________

Rin se sentia aquecida. Parecia que estava em uma cama confortável. Muito confotável. Nada bom. Tinha que acordar, mas como? Era como se ouvessem lhe dado sonífero, mas ainda assim continuava lúcida o suficiente para saber onde estava.

Será que sabia mesmo?

E aquela voz que cantava os doces versos, quem seria? Matsui? Não, ela não sabia cantar. Nunca soubera.

As lágrimas não paravam de vertem em seu rosto. Era tão triste assim? Se Minamo a visse chorando, certamente faria coisas engraçadas para que ela parasse.

Rin queria abrir os olhos, mas não conseguia.

Uma voz começou a chamar, bem baixinho, e depois foi aumentando...aumentando, até ela reconhecer quem era: Sesshoumaru estava por lá em algum lugar!

Mas, quem era que ele chamava? Não era seu nome.

Rin começou a abrir os olhos e uma imagem começou a se formar.

_________________________________x____________________________________

Matsui estava atarefada ajudando os feridos. Havia muitos, e, graças aos deuses tudo fora resolvido. Os taiyokais que lá estavam se recuperavam na mansão. Até mesmo Satori-Hime havia participado! Matsui nunca vira a senhora lutar; lutar não, dançar conforme a música. Parecia tão imponente quanto seu filho.

E o que será de Rin? Se tivesse lutado um pouco mais, talves poderia tardar a hora em que o yokai levou Rin e seu mestre poderia ter acabado com ele facilmente.

Matsui estava tão culpada se culpando mentalmente que não percebeu quando Minamo e alguns ajudantes chegaram trazendo mais um ferido.

"Sai da frente, Matsui".

Saindo do transe momentaneo, ela se levantou e deu passagem para eles.

"Desculpe, Minamo. Muita coisa na cabeça".

"Se for por causa da Rin, o mestre a trará devolta, não se preocupe".

"Disso eu sei, mas...fico preocupada..."

"Se preocupa a toa. Vamos, me ajude com ele, este aqui não sei se sobreviverá pra contar história".

Os dois agoram tratavam de um dos yokais do exército de Hotaru. Este estava com um dos braços dilacerados, na cabeça havia um corte profundo em seu olho e sua barriga tinha um corte grande por onde sai muito sangue e se podia ver as vísceras.

Minamo, ao ver aquilo, começou a ter vertigens e não acreditou em Matsui quando viu esta costurando o corte do yokai como se estivesse costurando um pano.

"Acho que vou ver se precisam de mim em outro lugar"

Se levantou e saiu, se ela tivesse prestado atenção em sua expressão de mal-estar e nojo, certamente estaria rindo de sua cara.

_________________________________x____________________________________

Enquanto corria, Takeo lembrou do que Tatsuo havia dito a ela.

_Ainda abraçados, Takeo queria saber qual era essa coisa._

"_Quero que faça algo"_

"_Me diga o que é"_

"_Quero que vá atras de Sesshoumaru, leve ele para a floresta. Faça o caminho para o Monte Haruma. Estarei esperando por vocês. Conseguiremos dar cabo da vida dele"._

"_Não estou entendendo. O que há no Monte Haruma que dá para matá-lo?"_

"_Só faço o que lhe peço. Teremos nossa vingança e, você, seu corpo de volta"._

Teria sua vida de volta, era só nisso que ela conseguia pensar. Acabaria com Sesshoumaru e faria ele se arrepender por tudo que fez.

Enquanto corria, Sesshoumaru não conseguia pensar em nada, somente o ódio se apoderava dele. Mas, onde ela estava o levanso?

Sesshoumaru não prestava atenção no caminho, mas se o fizesse, iria certamente dar cabo a vida dele, sem pensar duas vezes que também poderia matar Rin.

______________________________x_______________________________________

Aos pés da montanha, Tatsuo olhou para o templo a sua frente e sorriu. Carregava algo brilhante em suas mãos. Uma bola talvez, mas ele tinha certeza que seria o suficiente para acabar com a raça de Sesshoumaru.

Ao chegar no templo da montanha, ele depositou a peça brilhante em cima de uma espécie de mesa com água. Ao invés da bola flutuar em cima da água, esta pairou sobre ela, como por mágica. E ficou mais brilhante...brilhante, até uma explosão acontecer, iluminando todo o templo. Tatsuo protegeu seus olhos da luz forte. Eis que uma voz, ecoando do nada lhe falou:

"Jovem do clã Kuma, a que veio perturbar esta velha?".

Tatsuo sorriu triunfante: venceria a peleja e faria de tudo para ganhar.

_________________________________x____________________________________

Nota da autora:

Gentem, muito abrigada pelas reviews, queria responder, mas estou sem tempo, desculpa galera u.u

E eu queria falar pra vcs tbm terem um pouco mais de paçoca agora, pois estou com outra fic (está lá no meu profile pra quem quiser dar uma olhada) se chama O espírito da espada, só tem dois capítulos, mas ta pelejando pra sair (tenho todas as idéias prontas, me falta coloca-las no papel e eu não sei como ^.^ð ).

Enfim, galera, bjos


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

A dor era grande. Mais do que a dor, a vergonha e o ódio. A tristeza, aí sim vinha a dor. Viu que estava morrendo e só o que podia fazer era olhar para trás e ver Tatsuo rindo ferozmente do que acontecera.

Então, foi tudo uma mentira...

____________________________________x____________________________________

Takeo conseguiu chegar na montanha antes de Sesshoumaru, sabia que se ele tivesse a perdido de vista, certamente seguiria seu rastro.

Sentia uma presença vindo do templo que havia na montanha. Era muito forte, mas não era Tatsuo. Não. A energia que emanava era quase um miasma. Tão poderosa que ela sabia que se chegasse perto da coisa que emanava, certamente morreria num piscar de olhos.

Ao chegar, viu que Tatsuo se encontrava na frente de uma grande bola de energia. Em um pequeno altar, ele havia se sentando a frente desta e recitava um mantra. Certamente aguardando pela hora que deveria atacar. Mas tão concentrado que não viu quando ela chegou.

Que raios de energia seria aquela, se perguntou.

____________________________________x____________________________________

Sesshoumaru a perdeu de vista, mas sentia seu cheiro. O rastro deixado ia direto a montanha Haruma.

Ao chegar aos pés da montanha, viu que estava tudo muito quieto. Nada bom. Mas subiu mesmo assim.

Ele deveria ter permanecido, se soubesse do que estava preste a acontecer.

Ao chegar na porta do templo, se deparou com Rin/Takeo de costas e Tatsuo em cima de um altar concentrado em uma bola de energia. Como não conseguiu presenciar tal coisa?

Antes que pudesse pensar em outra hipótese, Tatsuo abriu os olhos e falou algo em alguma língua que não entendeu bem. Mas foi como se todo seu corpo se paralisasse ao ouvir tais palavras. Não sentia que comandava nada, era como se seus braços e pernas ganhassem vida própria.

Quanto mais lutava, mais sem consciência ficava.

Takeo se assustou com a repentina ação de Tatsuo, mas não ouviu tal coisa. Viu somente seus lábios proferirem algo, mas não eram para seus ouvidos.

"Mas o que...".

Antes mesmo que conseguisse terminar a frase, sentiu algo vindo em sua direção.

Sesshoumaru a atacava ferozmente não deixando espaço para um contra-ataque, somente defesas. Nem mesmo sua velocidade a ajudaria. Ele também estava veloz o suficiente para alcança-la.

Mas por que? Se o corpo de sua amada lhe servia como suporte para sua alma, por que a atacava?

Foi quando começou a entender as coisas no momento que viu os olhos de Sesshoumaru. Estavam sem vida, sem foco algum. Parecia um fantoche. Seus movimentos para lutar não eram os mesmo, ele não era apelativo. Alguém o estava controlando e... ao olhar para trás viu Tatsuo com a bola em mãos.

Vendo isso, Takeo começou a se esforçar num contra-ataque, mas era difícil. Por mais que Sesshoumaru parecesse um fantoche, não deixava espaços para contra-ataques.

Sesshoumaru deu um passo para trás e ergueu sua espada e gritou:

"BAKUSAIGA!!".

Uma rajada de vento poderoso a abateu, mas se defendeu o máximo que pode. Sentia seu rosto formando cortes e mais cortes, sua armadura se rachando e formando fissuras. Se não saísse dali, um próximo ataque e Sesshoumaru a mataria.

Mas era tarde demais, quando seu campo de visão se limpou, ele não estava mais a sua frente. E sim ao seu lado.

Sem chance.

Sentiu a lamina da espada em sua barriga. Sentiu o frio em suas entranhas. Sentia o sangue saindo de seu corpo. Sentia fraqueza, tontura. Estava morrendo. Podia ter os poderes de yokais, mas seu corpo ainda era humano.

Ajuda.

Tatsuo a ajudaria.

Olhou. Mas... ele estava sorrindo? Por que?

A bola estava se tornando vermelha e sugava sua alma.

Suas forças sumiam, não conseguia sustentar sua foice, muito menos seu corpo.

As lágrimas não paravam de verter.Não pela dor, mas pelo ódio e a tristeza. Fora alvo dele para que ele tirasse sua vida. Tatsuo precisava de sua alma e Sesshoumaru tentou avisa-la a muito tempo, mas, droga!! Por que não deu ouvidos?? Era tudo um joguete?

Sesshoumaru retirou a lamina de sua espada da barriga de Takeo. Essa caiu sem ao menos se queixar da dor.

Com um último suspiro, Takeo olhou para Tatsuo e disse:

"V...vai pagar...maldito. E-e...ele g...ga...nha...ra...".

"Não, minha querida. Ele já perdeu".

Tatsuo voltou a ficar sério e esperava pela volta de consciência de Sesshoumaru.

Onde se encontrava o corpo de Rin, uma enorme poça de sangue se formara.

Sesshoumaru caiu de joelhos e sua consciência voltava aos poucos. Sentia o cheiro de sangue. Não se lembrava de nada.

Seus olhos viram algo vermelho no chão.

Suas mãos tocaram em algo viscoso.

Seus olhos ainda não formavam visão.

Ele levantou as mãos e viu...sangue?!

Era sangue!!

Rin! Precisava achar Rin... e ela estava deitada na poça de sangue!!

Deitada não, morta!!

Sesshoumaru viu seu coração parar de bater, sua respiração ficar fraca, suas pernas e mãos tremerem. Ela estava morta.

Vendo a cena, Tatsuo sorriu. Finalmente teria sua vingança.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

As imagens de começo eram desformes, passavam rápido, mas ela conseguia ver alguma coisa entre elas.

Em várias viu imagens de Sesshoumaru mais novo, em algumas ele com uma garota yokai, em outras ela poderia até dizer que era o tal Tatsuo que via.

Mas as imagens não paravam. Elas continuavam a passar rápido, como se um flashback trouxesse somente algumas coisas importantes.

Então elas pararam. E Rin viu onde estava. Mas não era nenhum lugar conhecido. Olhou para todos os lados e somente viu uma praia a sua frente e uma grande morada as suas costas. Nevava. Nevava? Não, eram pétalas que caiam conforme o vento soprava.

Rin, olhou mais adiante. Viu a garota yokai dos flashs. Ela estava sentada na areia da praia. Olhava para o horizonte e pareceu que ela não percebeu a presença.

"Oi!! Você sabe me dizer que lugar é esse?"

A garota não se mexeu nem olhou para trás e ver quem a chamava.

"Hey!! Falei com você!"

Nada. Rin decidiu chegar perto, quem sabe tocando a garota ela se dava conta de que tinha alguém alí.

"Você está bem..."

Foi tudo que conseguiu falar depois que viu o que aconteceu. Sua mão transpassou a garota. Rin começou a ficar em pânico. Sua mão transpassou a garota como se ela fosse um... ela nem queria pensar na possibilidade. Mas chegou alí e ela nada disse e não a viu.

"Takeo!!"

Rin olhou para o lado, viu a silhueta de alguém chegar perto. Deveria ser o tal de Tatsuo, já que se lembrava muito pouco da noite em que foi atacada.

"Tatsuo...?"

"Seu irmão mandou lhe chamar. Seu pai, ele..."

"Eu sei disso. Não precisa me lembrar."

"Seria melhor se você fosse até lá. Ele pode não sobreviver por muito tempo."

"Por que você não fica por lá? Ele não se importaria, não é? Afinal, não é a mim que ele quer por perto".

"Ora, vamos. Ele não está bem, ele só quer sua companhia..."

"Para que? Vai lá, fique do lado dele. Você é o preferido, não eu".

Tatsuo franziu o cenho e desistiu de tentar chamá-la outra vez.

"Está bem. Você quem quis".

A imagem se desformou e mais outra apareceu. Agora Rin estava dentro de uma sala. A sua frente havia um yokai. Seu ar de imponência era tão grande que Rin teve medo dele, mesmo ela sendo um fantasma. Rin viu a sala. Parecia como uma sala do trono, onde os suditos vão se encontrar com o rei, com tons de vermelho e dourado. O yokai se encontrava em uma cadeira dourada, sentado. No seu lado direito, havia uma yokai bonita, mas com ares de ser mesquinha. Mas Rin conhecia a yokai de ares prepotentes. Ao seu lado esquerdo, se encontrava outro yokai. Esse se parecia com Tatsuo, só que mais velho. Deveria ser o pai dele. Takeo estava a sua frente e ela tinha crescido.

"Takeo, aproxime-se".

"Há algo de errado, meu irmão?"

"Takeo, este é Hikaru-Sama do clã Kuma. Você deve saber que é o pai de Tatsuo".

"Sim, eu sei". Olhou para ele e fez uma pequena reverencia.

"E esta é Satori-Hime, do clã Inu".

"Satori-Hime...?"

Dizendo isso, olhou para a mulher e fez uma pequena reverencia.

"Satori-Hime é mãe de Sesshoumaru".

Dizendo isso, o irmão apontou para alguém que esatva atrás dela. Rin também se virou e viu Sesshoumaru-Sama. Ele estava jovem, aparentava ter seus 13 anos. Só aparentava. Rin sabia que ele tinha muito mais idade que 13 anos.

Takeo se virou outra vez para o irmão.

"Takeo, eles estão interessados na princesa das terras esquecidas".

"Interessados...?"

"Takeo, eles são seus dois pretendentes. Eles decidiram quem irá casar com você".

Os olhos de Takeo ainda estavam confusos, mas suas expressões não transpassavam isso.

A imagem de desformou outra vez.

Rin começava a compreender. Ela via imagens de um passado distante. E Sesshoumaru estava naquele passado.

Rin viu Takeo. Ela havia crescido e se tornado uma mulher muito bonita. Ela treinava com Tatsuo em algum lugar que Rin não sabia onde. Takeo era muito boa: controlava uma especie de foice com tanta agilidade que Rin quase pensou que poderia ser feita de papel ou algo do tipo. De repente Tatsuo saiu de seu campo de visão e Takeo parou como se procurasse por algum rastro que delatasse onde ele poderia ter ido. Tatsuo reapareceu como se fosse mágica e quase conseguiu ataca-la, mas ela despertou do tal transe e o atacou com seu poder. Nada fez, somente o olhou. Os olhos de Takeo brilhavam com a cor púrpura. Rin não havia notado que os olhos dela eram daquela cor.

Tatsuo foi arremessado longe, mas recobrou logo. Levantou-se e ficou parado tentando recobrar o folego.

"Você está ficando melhor que eu".

"Eu sou melhor que você".

Tatsuo colocou as mãos nos joelhos e começou a rir.

"Humilde você...hehehe".

Takeo deu de ombros, sentou-se em uma árvore que se encontrava alí perto.

"Tenho que ir". Takeo se virou para o rapaz que falava. "Há coisas que devo fazer antes da reunião de hoje, e você vai continuar treinando?"

"Só mais um pouco. Depois volto até o palácio para me arrumar".

Tatsuo se endireitou e andou até Takeo.

"Se... se você puder...er....ham.... queria falar sobre algo...com...com você".

"Sempre falamos de coisas. Por que tamanha formalidade agora?"

Tatsuo ficou um pouco vermelho, mas recobrou a pose e continuou:

"Vai saber hoje a noite".

Dizendo isso, saiu e deixou uma confusa Takeo ainda sentada debaixo da árvore.

A imagem se desfez novamente e agora voltava. Um outro lugar, e Takeo ainda continuava a treinar. Deveria ter acontecido alguma coisa, Rin viu que a expressão dela; era bem nervosa e não prestava atenção devida ao seu redor. Se passasse um descuidado concerteza teria a cabeça arrancada.

Mas o descuidado (não sendo bem o termo) foi Sesshoumaru. Takeo fez um golpe e Sesshoumaru conseguiu se desviar e segurou a foice dela para que ela não conseguisse atacá-lo novamente.

"Solte"

Sesshoumaru nada fez, ainda mantinha a foice segura em sua mão.

"Mandei soltar!!"

"Vai me atacar?"

Takeo olhou para ele com os olhos cor púrpura. Eles brilhavam de raiva. Rin queria ao menos saber o que aconteceu.

Esta se acalmou e ele viu que poderia soltar a foice sem temer um ataque.

"A culpa é sua!!"

Nada ele disse, e ela continuou falando:

"Sua e daquele idiota!!"

Sesshoumaru continuava calado e ela anda impaciente de um lado para o outro:

"Aliás, sua, daquele idiota e do imbecil meu irmão. Não basta a humilhação de ontem a noite, veio zombar de mim agora?"

Sesshoumaru ainda permaneceu calado.

"Tem razão de estar com raiva. Este Sesshoumaru veio lhe pedir perdões se fez algo".

"Perdão? Não preciso de perdão. Não há como reparar isso..."

"Não entendo onde este Sesshoumaru entra na história, mas se a ofendi, vim pedir desculpas".

Takeo olhou para ele. A expressão foi amenizando, mas a raiva continuava.

"Não sua totalmente, mas por ser um de meus pretendentes vem a ser. Olha, do momento que você foi anunciado como um dos possíveis yokais a se casarem comigo, como acha que eu me senti ontem? Você e ele estão aqui por causa do poder da jóia, não é? Tatsuo mesmo confirmou isso ontem, e você? Está aqui por que?"

Sesshoumaru continuava calado a espera dela terminar o discurso. Esta sedeu pelo cansaço e sentou na grama. Abaixou a cabeça e a escondeu entre os joelhos.

"Confiava em vocês dois. Muito mais nele. Agora vejo o que significa ser a princesa das terras abandonadas".

Ela estava acabada, Rin podia ver isso. Sesshoumaru se aproximou mais dela e ficou parada a sua frente.

"Ainda pode escolher".

Takeo levantou a cabeça. Rin podia ver as lágrimas que ainda saiam.

"O que disse?"

"Ainda pode escolher".

Dizendo isso, Sesshoumaru se afastou e foi embora. Takeo não desviou o olhar de Sesshoumaru, nem mesmo quando este desapareceu numa bola de luz.

E a imagem se desfigurou mais uma vez para mostrar outra.

__________________________________x___________________________________

Nota da autora:

Oi gente!! Calma que os flashbacks ainda não acabaram e vem muita coisa pela frente.

Queria agradecer pelos reveiws que eu recebi, pedir muita calma pra vcs pq to vendo que o pessoal está com raiva do Tatsuo (e é pra ficar mesmo, até eu to com raiva agora xD).

Bjos pessoal!!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

O corpo de Rin se encontrava inerte naquela poça que mais e mais se enchia de sangue. Sesshoumaru estava estático no chão. Ele sentia a fraqueza de suas pernas e por isso não levantava. Ele sentia as mãos tremerem, mesmo segurando uma delas que se encontrava banhada de sangue. Sentia a raiva crescente e, ao mesmo tempo, sentia a tristeza eminente invadir sua alma.

Lutou tanto para protege-la, lutou para salva-la e não conseguiu; sentia-se um inútil que não pode fazer nada pela segunda vez em sua vida.

Ele levantou a cabeça e lá estava Tatsuo com a bola de energia em suas mãos. Este ria ruidozamente, como se fosse a piada mais engraçada que ele escutou. Ele sentia o poder naquele yokai aumentar de uma forma extrondosa. Cretino, assassino, bastardo e insolente. Como se atreveu a tirar a vida daquela que amava?

"Como se sente, Sesshoumaru? Pela segunda vez consigo enganá-lo".

"...boca".

"Como disse?"

"Calado... CALE A BOCA, SEU IDIOTA!!"

Neste momento de subita raiva, Sesshoumaru começou a se transformar no enorme cachorro-yokai.

____________________________________x_________________________________

A cena reapareceu mais uma vez. Nesta, Takeo se encontrava em um quarto (Rin julgou ser o quarto da garota). Rin percebeu que ela tinha uma pequena jóia em mãos, parecia uma gota. A garota se encontrava ajoelhada em frente à de sua penteadeira, examinando a jóia, mas sua expressão era distante como se pensasse em algo.

O transe foi quebrado quando ouviu batidas na porta. Ela se virou para ver quem era. A serva entrou e lhe falou algo no ouvido que Rin não pode escutar, então ela disse em um tom audível "deixe-o entrar" e a serva saiu para chamar alguém.

Eis que entra Sesshoumaru em seu quarto. A garota estava surpresa com a repentina visita do yokai. Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto da garota e Rin começou a examina-lo; aparentava não ter menos que 15 anos (assim como Takeo e Tatsuo aparentavam), suas expressões eram mais frias do que as de agora, mas havia algo em seu olhar que era difícil de dizer. Um brilho especial que Rin já havia visto. Era como se ele...

"A que devo sua visita, Sesshoumaru?"

"Este Sesshoumaru veio com um alerta. Veio falar de Tatsuo".

A expressão de surpresa de Takeo mudou para de raiva em um instante.

"O que tem a falar dele?"

"Vim lhe pedir para que não se aproxime tanto dele".

"E posso saber o porque?"

Sesshoumaru chegou mais perto da garota. Esta se levantou e comçou a olha-lo se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido. A surpresa foi grande, até para Rin que não esperava ver isso de seu mestre. Ele abarçou Takeo. Esta ficou imovel, não acreditando no que acontecia.

"Prezo por sua vida. Ele tentará mata-la assim que conseguir a pedra. A jóia de 4 almas não é nada comparada ao poder desta pedra unida a um yokai. Pense nisso, não deixe que ele acabe com sua vida".

Lágrimas corriam pela face de Takeo. Ela retrebuiu o abraço e recostou seu rosto em Sesshoumaru. Rin podia ver um rastro de um pequeno sorriso se formar na face de Sesshoumaru, mas o encantado momento se quebrou quando ouviram algo na porta. Tatsuo estava lá e Takeo rapidamente se afastou de Sesshoumaru e a imagem se desformou mais uma vez.

Nesta cena, Rin se encontrava em algum lugar escuro. Não conseguia saber muito bem onde era, mas julgava ser um templo em alguma montanha. Dava para ver a vista da entrada. A sua frente estava Takeo e Tatsuo; eles brigavam, Rin não conseguia ouvir, pois estava longe. Quando chegou mais perto, viu o pequeno altar aberto e algo brilhante estava dentro. Era a jóia em forma de gota, igual a que Takeo segurava na outra lembraça, mas esta brilhava intensamente. Rin agora podia ouvir o que os dois falavam.

"Isso não vai impedi-lo. Se ele achar a Jóia de 4 Almas ele se tornará muito mais poderoso".

"Exatamente. A Jóia de Lágrima é mais poderosa com o yokai certo".

Takeo começou a ficar confusa e perturbada.

"Como assim 'o yokai certo'?"

Takeo viu a verdade; estava estampado em sua cara. Rin viu isso também, Sesshoumaru tentou alerta-la, mas ela não escutou.

Antes mesmo que Tatsuo conseguisse tocar na jóia, ela tocou e uma explosão se formou. A jóia se fundiu a ela e a imagem se enegreceu. Uma outra estava ela, Tatsuo e Sesshoumaru. Takeo e Tatsuo estavam juntos e Sesshoumaru estava lutando contra os dois. Rin conseguia ver a mudança drastica de Takeo; o olhar já não era mais doce, a cor púrpura de seus olhos estava mais brilhante. Rin via o olhar assassino que ela possuia agora, seria por causa da pedra?

Sesshoumaru conseguiu abater Tatsuo; este se encontrava inconsciente no chão, muito ferido. Mas Takeo era muito mais ágil. Aquilo estava deixando Sesshoumaru nervoso.

"O que vai fazer agora, Sesshoumaru? Acha que essa espada que seu pai lhe deixou pode me deter?"

Sesshoumaru também estava ferido; o sangue escorria de todo lugar, seu rosto, de seus braços. Estava cansado. Mas teria que abate-la.

"Não, mas isso pode".

Tirou de sua manga a caixinha que Rin se lembrava de ter visto no quarto de Sesshoumaru e que Tatsuo abrira em sua frente.

Ao abrir, a alma de Takeo fora sugada para dentro. Seu corpo caiu inerte no chão. A pedra caiu aos pés de Rin.

Sesshoumaru estava esgotado e caiu de joelhos no chão pelo cansaço.

"SSEEEESSSSHOUMARUU-SAAMAAAAA!!"

Rin reconheceu a voz esguiçada de Jaken vindo atrás de seu mestre. Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça lentamente e se virou na direção de Rin. O que era aquilo em seu rosto? Lágrimas? Rin não saberia dizer.

A imagem foi escurecendo cada vez mais, até ela ficar no completo breu.

Rin começava a entender tudo agora; Tatsuo enganou Takeo, ele queria a tal jóia pra si e Sesshoumaru foi alerta-la e sem sucesso teve que aprisionar sua alma. Ele amou a yokai. Mesmo sendo um casamento arranjado, ele amou ela. E Takeo amou Tatsuo e este se aproveitou da garota para obter o que queria.

Mas e a outra caixinha? Rin se lembrava do yokai dizendo que havia duas caixinhas e que uma era sua alma. Se não era, então, o que continha ali dentro?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

O caminho havia se formado. Rin conhecia muito bem o caminho. Sem volta. Os portões estavam se abrindo para que ela entrasse e, uma vez lá dentro, não haveria retorno. Sesshoumaru não teria mais nenhuma chance para resgata-la como fez nas outras duas vezes. Rin já não tinha mais esperanças; talvez seu corpo tinha morrido enquanto estava adormecida. Talvez Sesshoumaru também estivesse morto e, quem sabe, eles não se encontrariam na outra vida.

Muito improvável.

Rin olhou para trás e via o caminho se desfazer e voltou sua atenção para frente. Era seu fim e ela não tinha mais nenhuma esperança para se segurar nem uma lágrima para chorar.

_______________________________x______________________________________

Jaken estava na frente do quarto do yokai, mas sabia que isso não adiantaria muito; sentiu a presença de seu mestre se afastar e teria que seguir sozinho dalí em diante.

Viu a porta e entrou. O quarto era enorme mas não teria tempo para isso. Alguns do guardas que ficaram estavam andando para lá e para cá a procura de algum invasor e, digamos, Jaken não era o yokai mais indicado quando se tratava de proesas maiores.

Mesmo assim, engoliu a seco, reuniu toda sua coragem e entrou no quarto já com o bastão de duas cabeças empunhado se caso precisasse usar (o que ele esperava que não e, se fosse o caso, fugir era a melhor solução).

Graças aos deuses não havia ninguém no quarto. Poderia procurar por qualquer pista ou algo que terminasse com aquela loucura logo. E não demorou muito; no chão tinha uma pequena caixinha aberta. Jaken pegou, mas não reconheceu de imediato, mas uma análise maior do objeto e viu do que se tratava. Quase soltou um grito de surpresa, mas se segurou para não fazer isso, alguém poderia passar e ouvir.

Voltando do susto, ele analisou a caixinha: estava aberta, se lembrou do dia em que seu mestre teve que aprisionar a alma de Takeo alí dentro, porque a alma havia absorvido os poderes da jóia.

Será que ele havia pegado a outra caixinha? Se sim, seria uma catástrofe.

Jaken guardou a caixinha e tentou sair dalí o mais rápido possível sem ser visto. Teria que chegar ao palácio e ver se a outra caixinha ainda estava segura. E teria que encontrar uma forma de chegar lá o mais rápido que podia e isso não ia ser fácil.

Mas parece que a sorte estava sorrindo para ele: no instante que conseguiu chegar mais próximo do portão, ele ouviu um tumulto. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, talvez alguém conseguiu achá-lo e estavam atrás dele, mas não era isso. Ouviu alguns guardas gritando de um lado para o outro.

"Está alí!! Peguem ele!!"

"Mas ele voa?!"

"Lógico que sim, imbecil! Vá atrás dele!"

Deu somente alguns segundos até Jaken entender do que se tratava: Arurun estava lá soltando raios a todos os lugares.

Jaken soltou um grunhido ao ver aquele bicho ali.

"Arurun, você não tem jeito".

Subiu no lombo do animal e ordenou:

"Vamosss de volta ao palácio. Vá depressssssa!!"

Com o solavanco que Arurun deu, Jaken quase caiu, mas se segurou o máximo que pode, gritando o máximo que seus pulmões conseguiam.

________________________________x_____________________________________

Sesshoumaru havia se tornado o cachorro-yokai na frente de Tatsuo. Este aguardava alguma investida do cão. Se tudo desse certo saberia que levaria vantagem por causa do lapso emocional que ele se encontrava.

Sesshoumaru estava a sua frente e arfava como um cão louco.

"Que foi, cãozinho? Onde está sua valentia agora?"

Sesshoumaru começou a grunhir de raiva.

"Vai pagar, seu imprestável".

Com sua enorme pata, Sesshoumaru tentou atacar Tatsuo, mas este se desviava a cada investida. Sesshoumaru rugia ensandecido; as colunas do templo se desfaziam a cada investida mal sucedida de Sesshoumaru e Tatsuo ficava mais e mais poderoso.

"HAHAHAHA... pensa mesmo que pode me deter? Se destruir o templo, destruirá o corpo de sua amada e não conseguirá trazê-la de volta".

A voz de Sesshoumaru saiu como se fosse um trovão:

"Te levarei ao inferno se for o caso!"

Sesshoumaru parou de repente; suas patas não o mais obedeciam. Tatsuo o estava controlando. Então, ele voltou ao normal e Tatsuo se aproximou:

"Ah, cãozinho. Você foi o mais difícil até agora, mas eu sempre tenho cartas na manga".

Com um aceno de mão, a espada Bakusaiga voou até a mão de Tatsuo.

"Não se preocupe, você irá revê-la. Na verdade, irá rever as duas. Quem sabe, numa outra vida ou quem sabe nunca HAHAHAHAHA....!!"

"Sssssolte meu messtre, ssseu impresstavell!"

Tatsuo olhou para fora e viu o pequeno sapo-yokai parado com um outro yokai em sua cola.

"Resgate? Belo trabalho, Sesshoumaru, mas não acho que isso dará conta".

"Sssolte meu messtre, sseu palhaçsso!"

"Aé? E vai fazer o que, heim?"

_______________________________x______________________________________

Jaken conseguiu chegar ao palácio de seu mestre. Tinha que verificar se a tal caixinha ainda se encontrava no local. Tinha que estar, se não, seu mestre corria grande perigo.

"Arurun, essspere aqui".

Jaken pousou bem no jardim do quarto de Sesshoumaru. Entrou sem fazer muito barulho. Foi até a cômoda, mas não estava lá. Deveria estar em algum lugar.

"Procurando isso, pequenino?"

Jaken levou um susto quando viu que era Satori-Hime que estava no quarto de Sesshoumaru.

"Meu nome é Jaken".

A yokai não deu ouvidos, mas jogou a caixinha na direção de Jaken e este se atrapalhou quando pegou, quase deixando cair.

"Diga ao imprestável do meu filho que ele se esqueceu do mais importante, e que dessa vez não vou ajudá-lo com a humana".

"Cssertamente, sssenhora".

Antes que Satori-Hime saísse do quarto, esta se virou e falou mais uma vez com Jaken:

"Só mais uma coisa: Sesshoumaru certamente estará vulnerável, mas diga que a resposta de tudo está aí dentro" assim dizendo, apontou para a caixinha.

Sem entender, Jaken olhou para a caixinha procurando por respostas, mas antes mesmo que perguntasse, ela já havia saído do quarto.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Jaken se encontrava na frente da porta do templo. Com Arurun na suas costas, a caixinha em uma de suas mãos e uma coragem que se sabe lá de onde ele tirou, esperava pelo menos ajudar seu mestre.

Sesshoumaru ainda se encontrava paralizado pelo poder de Tatsuo e este, por fim, empunhava a espada Bakusaiga, esperando um momento oportuno.

"Sssolte meu messstre, ssseu palhaçssso!!"

"Aé? E vai fazer o que?"

Jaken não sabia o que ele podia fazer, mas teria que criar alguma distração até seu mestre se recuperar e Sesshoumaru não sabia muito bem o que Jaken queria, mas se fosse para ajudar, teria que fazer-lo e logo.

Tudo bem, pensou Jaken, teria que improvisar.

"Perguntei pra você, seu sapinho, vai fazer o que?"

Jaken olhava para todos os lados vendo o que poderia usar, mas a única coisa alí mais acessível era Arurun e seu bastão de duas cabeças. Pelo menos a cabeça de fogo lhe serviria para algo.

"Perguntei o que v..."

De repente o fogo, não muito potente, saiu da boca do velho do bastão. Aquilo não o atingiu, lógico, mas foi o bastante para destraí-lo o bastante para que Sesshoumaru se libertasse um instante do poder de Tatsuo e fosse para longe. Tatsuo revidou em Jaken e este voou longe do templo.

"Ah, seu filho da mãe!! Viu o que fez? Mas não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru, vou manda-lo para junto de sua amada".

Sesshoumaru teria que pegar a espada de volta, teria que criar uma chance. E aquilo não se repetiria uma segunda vez. Mas teria que tentar.

"Vai se esconder até quando, cachorrinho?"

Sesshoumaru se encontrava no teto do templo. Teria que tentar. Saltou em cima de Tatsuo e lançou-lhe o chicote venenoso. Mas esse se defendeu com uma espécie de escudo. O que não agradou Sesshoumaru foi que o tal escudo tinho o poder de mandar de volta o mesmo ataque. Ele só não fez o mesmo com Jaken porque ele havia se distraído.

"HAHAHAHA...!! Acha mesmo que com um truquezinho barato vai conseguir me atingir?"

Sesshoumaru recebeu vários cortes do seu ataque e teve que ir o mais longe possível de Tatsuo para que ele não o matasse.

Droga! Não seria fácil.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o corpo de Rin alí inerte no chão, seria sua vingança, mesmo que não conseguisse traze-la de volta, seria sua vingança. Não podia se dar ao luxo de morrer por morrer, iria mata-lo e usaria qualquer meio para isso. Se morrese depois disso, então sim, faria o impossível para reve-la.

Tatsuo viu Sesshoumaru olhar para ela depois lhe voltar a atenção.

"Posso manda-lo para junto dela tão rápido que nem sentirá dor. Mas faremos o seguinte: não o prenderei, te deixarei livre e verei como se comporta. Quero ver sua cara de desespero quando ver que não conseguirá me matar".

"Isso nós veremos".

A bola de energia na mão de Tatsuo começou a ficar vermelha e se fundiu com ele. Estava feito.

A jóia se fundiu com sua energia e ele podia ver sentir aquele fluir em seu ser.

Ah, sensação maravilhosa que lhe fora privada!

Se não fosse por Takeo ter entendido o que ele queria, talvez não demorasse tanto para que ele obtivesse a jóia.

Tatsuo começou a sentir mais do que aquela sensação do fluir de poder, mas uma mudança mais drástica: metamorfose. Sentia seu corpo aumentando por causa da energia, seu corpo mudando a cada pulsação de poder que lhe invadia, suas feições se desfazendo para dar lugar as de um monstro. Mas, que importava? Ele tinha poder, e era isso que contava.

Sesshoumaru começou a ficar preocupado; a cada pulsação de energia, Tatsuo mudava drásticamente. Era como se o próprio diabo estivesse saindo de seu corpo. Ele tinha que tirar a Bakusaiga de sua mão; com aquela mudança drástica do corpo, ele poderia ser capaz de quebrar sua espada com um aperto de mão.

Quanto mais Tatsuo crescia e mudava, mais seu poder aumentava. O demonio estava se libertando e, quando terminou sua metamorfose, uma rajada de vento explodiu para todos os lados destruindo pouco a pouco o templo.

Sesshoumaru viu as colunas desabar e o teto estava para cair. Ele correu para salvar o corpo de Rin antes que ficasse soterrado ou fosse esmagado pelas pedras que caiam de todos os lados.

Havia entulhos para todos os lados e Tatsuo urrava ferozmente como um doido. Sesshoumaru se livrou dos entulhos que cairam sobre si e, antes de sair atrás de Tatsuo, deu uma última olhada em Rin.

Sua consciência ainda dizia que não havia esperanças, mas seu coração vinha com quase certezas de que ela podia ser salva. Certeza ou não, ele sabia de uma coisa: demorara muito para lhe falar sobre muitas coisas. Coisas que ficaram guardadas desde a época que ela era uma menininha. Coisas que ele mesmo se privou quando se apaixonou por Takeo. Coisas que ela mostrou para ele e este nem lhe agradeceu. Mas voltaria, os deuses ficariam furiosos, mas a faria voltar. E se nada desse certo, então que se encontrassem na outra vida e, dessa vez, não deixaria passar nada. Nem uma palavra, nem mesmo um gesto.

Saiu dalí e viu a situação do gigante Tatsuo, e lhe ocorreu a idéia de também se transformar no gigante cachorro. Quem sabe isso não lhe traria vantagem.

_______________________________x______________________________________

Jaken acordou na floresta. Lembrou-se do baita tapa que levou de Tatsuo e de que veio "voando" para lá. Um pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça e este se levantou num pulo, quase caindo de volta, já que estava meio tonto pela pancada. A caixinha ainda estava com ele e...

"UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR....!!!"

Jaken ouviu o urro e este se virou para ver o que era: Tatsuo havia se transformado num demonio enorme.

"Ai, meuss deussess!!"

Jaken tinha que chegar perto de seu mestre o quanto antes. Tão atordoado, nem se deu conta que Arurun estava a seu lado e este deu quase um grito de felicidade quando viu o bicho alí parado.

"Não sssei como, masss hoje nósss essstamosss com sssorte".

Montou Arurun e foi voando atrás de seu mestre. Quando estava quase chegando perto, viu que se mestre também se transformara no grande cão-yokai e, mais a frente, viu o templo destruido por causa da transformação de Tatsuo. Num pequeno amontoado de entulhos, viu o corpo de Rin inerte e demorou a entender que ela estava morta.

Arurun pousou perto do corpo de Rin e Jaken saiu de cima do animal desajeitadamente, quase caindo, enquanto corria até o corpo da menina.

Quando chegou perto e viu a situação, viu que teria que achar alguma maneira de avisar seu mestre, já que este já se encontrava lutando com o monstro Tatsuo.

Pensando que não haveria outra maneira de ajuda-lo, Jaken viu algo mais adiante brilhando: era a Bakusaiga.

_______________________________x______________________________________

Levado pelo seu colapso emocional, o grande poder de Tatsuo e mais outros fatores, Sesshoumaru não ganhava vantagem na sua peleja. Apanhava como um condenado, mas pelo, menos a sua espadas ele tinha soltado em algum lugar que ele não viu.

Tatsuo urrava e soltava ondas elétricas pela boca e, quanto mais Sesshoumaru se desviava ou tentava bloquear, mais era atingido. Nem mesmo suas poucas investidas surtiam efeito.

Quem olhasse de fora ficaria maravilhado com tamanho espetáculo que os dois proporcionavam; maravilhado e horrorizado, pois ninguém ficaria ali para ver como termina se o demônio maior soltava urros de energia pela boca a todos os lados.

De repente, ao olhar para baixo, viu seu minúsculo servo correndo para lá e para cá gritando a todos os pulmões seu nome e com algo brilhante e grande nas mãos: era a Bakusaiga!

Maravilha! Pelo menos ganharia um pouco de vantagem se usar a Bakusaiga.

Desceu até ele, se transformou na forma de Sesshoumaru e pegou a Bakusaiga.

Tatsuo viu a mudança do outro yokai, mas não viu Jaken com a espada.

"Ora, Sesshoumaru, vai recuar?".

Depois viu que ele empunhava a Bakusaiga.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! ACHA MESMO QUE ESSE BRINQUEDO VAI ME MATAR?".

Sesshoumaru não deu ouvidos a ele, somente rezou para que desse certo.

"BAKUSAIGAA!!".

A rajada de vento, igual ao da Tessaiga, surgiu. Foi o suficiente para provocar pequenos arranhões, nada mais.

Tatsuo começou a rir e, então, abriu a enorme bocarra, revelando todos seus dentes e urrou mais uma vez. O vento junto com uma rajada de energia que surgiu de sua boca saiu e Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Arurun tentaram se proteger como podiam. Arurun ficou na frente do corpo de Rin para que esta não se desintegrasse.

Ferido, cansado e arrasado, Sesshoumaru quase perdia as esperanças.

Enterrou sua espada no solo e se ajoelhou tentando se concentrar para continuar. Sua concentração foi interrompida pelo seu servo que lhe entregou a caixinha:

"Ssssatori-Hime mandou entregar issso para vocssê. Disse que vocssê sse essquecsseu da resspossta.".

Sesshoumaru pegou a caixinha e então se lembrou. A resposta estava ali. Tudo terminaria aqui e agora.

Tatsuo desceu até eles e mudou outra vez para sua velha forma. Mas seus olhos pareciam de um demônio. Ele andava em direção a Sesshoumaru.

"O que foi, cãozinho? Cansado? Não se preocupe. Mandarei você pro inferno!!".

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse mandar qualquer espécie de ataque, Sesshoumaru abriu a caixinha. Na caixinha ainda havia a jóia, mas esta estava sem o brilho da primeira vez, pois sua energia residia em Tatsuo agora.

Ao ver que a pedra sugava toda sua energia de volta, Tatsuo começou a entrar em pânico. Tinha que destruir a maldita jóia antes que esta sugasse todo seu poder.

"O que?! Como se atreve!!".

Mesmo querendo não conseguia dar um passo e a jóia voltara com o brilho de outrora. Todos os poderes estavam de volta para o pequeno cristal.

Tatsuo caiu de joelhos no chão sentindo fraqueza, mas se recuperou logo quando viu que não estava imune a Sesshoumaru.

"Seu idiota. SEU MALDITO!! VAI PAGAR, SEU DESGRAÇADO!".

Antes mesmo que pudesse atacar Sesshoumaru, antes mesmo que pudesse chegar perto para, pelo menos arranha-lo, viu que este empunhava a Bakusaiga.

Sesshoumaru concentrou o máximo de sua energia na espada e proferiu "BAKUSAIGA!" e foi o suficiente para acabar com Tatsuo.

Este foi o fim de Tatsuo e de sua jornada pela Jóia de Lágrima, mas não é o fim para a jornada de Sesshoumaru em busca de sua amada.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Mais uma vez ele viu a mesma cena. Mais uma vez ele se sentia inútil. E, dessa vez, ele sabia que não poderia resgatá-la. Takeo tivera sua alma aprisionada numa jóia, mas Rin estava aprisionada no inferno. Não teria mais nenhuma chance, todas as alternativas estavam esgotadas.

Se sentia esgotado fisicamente e mentalmente.

Não sentia forças em suas pernas para se levantar.

Não sentia nem a brisa suave da manhã que soprava. Muito menos os primeiros raios de sol batendo em seu rosto.

Escutava o lamentar de seu servo pela garota, mas não conseguia distinguir as palavras que Jaken falava.

Queria virar sua cabeça e comtemplar Rin, mas ela não estava viva. Porcaria! Ela estava morta!

Como a 60 anos atrás, ele chorou silenciosamente.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Uma voz estranha falou seu nome. Estaria ele ficando louco, pensou.

"Sesshoumaru..."

Ele sentia a presença poderosa da voz, mas de onde vinha?

De repente, uma pequena bola brilhante apareceu em sua frente. Sesshoumaru se lembrou daquela energia.

_______________________________________x______________________________

Rin estava à frente da grande porta que dava para o outro mundo. Não queria entrar, mas estava morta e não tinha outro caminho para isso.

Um sussurro veio ao seu ouvido "Rin...", mas não deu muita atenção. A segunda vez ela se assustou. Virou-se rapidamente para ver de onde vinha, mas nada tinha a suas costas. Foi então que, quando virou para frente mais uma vez, o cenário mudou: a porta do outro mundo desaparecera e, em seu lugar, havia um váco preto e, o caminho onde estava em pé desaparecera por completo.

"Rin..."

O medo se apoderou dela. Estava com muito mais medo da tal voz do que quando chegara mais perto dos portões do além.

"Garota humana, vire para que eu possa olhar para você".

A voz vinha de suas costas, mas estava aterrorizada o bastante para não se virar e ver quem é que falava com ela.

"Humana, morreste duas vezes".

As palavras entraram em seus ouvidos como gelo. Era verdade; por duas vezes morreu e... como aquela voz sabia?

Se aquela coisa tinha alguma alternativa, então que falasse para ela. Rin se virou e viu uma pequena bola de luz pairando a sua frente.

"Como sabe que eu morri duas vezes?".

"Sou um espírito. Como um, sei o que acontece neste plano e no outro".

"Então, poderei voltar?".

A bola de luz ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, então falou:

"Receio que não".

_______________________________x______________________________________

Sesshoumaru olhou para a bola brilhante em sua frente.

Reconheceu como o espírito to templo destruído.

"Espírito, este Sesshoumaru quer saber o que tem a tratar".

"Yokai, você me libertou de Tatsuo-Sama, meu familiar. Se tiver algum desejo, então que diga para este velho espírito cansado".

Sesshoumaru nada disse de imediato. Será que o espírito daquela montanha poderia ajudá-lo?

"Um desejo, disse você? Então que seja pela vida desta humana".

O espírito demorou a responder, mas o fez.

"Nada posso fazer pela vida desta jovem".

A raiva do yokai cresceu. Como não poderia fazer nada se agora mesmo disse que conceberia um desejo?

"Este Sesshoumaru deseja resposta" disse ele vagarosamente, lutando para na perder a paciência e gritar descontroladamente.

"Yokai, sei de seu passado com a humana. Mas ela já não pode voltar para o mundo dos vivos uma vez mais. Lhe foi concedido uma segunda chance. Não posso conceder mais nenhuma".

A raiva aumentou. As lágrimas já se formavam, mas ele teve uma idéia.

"A jóia pode fazer isso. A jóia pode conceder mais uma vez sua vida..."

Mas o espírito o interrompeu:

"Não! A jóia precisa ser destruída. Pelo pesar humano ela foi criada, pelos yokais foi escondida e por eles foi usada para seu egoísmo. Quer que ela se transforme no mesmo monstro que a princesa das Terras Esquecidas?".

As esperanças de Sesshoumaru iam embora. Já não segurava mais as lágrimas. Nunca mais veria Rin. Nunca mais veria a pequena humana que lhe deu uma nova razão de viver.

"Ela é humana, pode conviver com o poder da jóia!!".

"Não, não pode. Quando foi criada pelos humanos, ela carregava todo ódio, sofrimento e pesar de sua raça. Quando os yokais viram o poder que a jóia os proporcionava, foram atrás dela. Foram destruídos. Mesmo um humano não poderia conviver com tais sentimentos sem ser destruído pelos mesmos".

Sesshoumaru não podia acreditar. Mas se negava desistir, tinha que ter algum jeito.

"Minha vida pela dela" falou de repente "pegue minha vida, toda ela se for o caso, mas que ela viva!!".

"Lamento, mas não poderei fazer isso".

Não tinha mais jeito; Rin não voltaria.

___________________________________x__________________________________

As palavras entraram nos ouvidos de Rin como se fossem balas. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Ela sentia o apertar de suas entranhas, aquele medo repentino e as lágrimas vindo em seus olhos.

A pequena bola de luz começou a se transformar em formas humanas (ou era assim que Rin julgava). Era Takeo que se transformou. Rin a reconheceu pelos olhos púrpuras.

"Humana, não poderá voltar. Receio isso".

Rin ficou calada digerindo aquelas informações. Era doloroso demais.

"Poderia usar o poder da Jóia de Lágrima, mas você não saberia viver com ela".

"E por que não?".

"Há muito tempo, quando mundo ainda era novo e caos reinava, havia uma guerra entre o céu e a terra. Humanos e monstros lutavam entre si e contra si. Os deuses eram impiedosos, irmãos lutavam contra irmãos, famílias eram destruídas, mas existiam aqueles que acreditavam que todos podiam conviver pacificamente. Esse foi o desejo de uma jovem humana.

"Um deus teve piedade dela. Ele pensou que se todos pudessem ver o desejo daquela jovem de um mundo pacífico, poderiam acabar com todas as guerras de possessão de terras e reinos. O deus pediu uma lágrima. Somente uma, mas que essa lágrima carregasse todo aquele desejo de pesar, ódio e sofrimento. E foi o que ela fez. A lágrima de tornou uma jóia e as guerras foram acabando gradativamente.

"Porém, não demorou muito para saberem que a jóia tinha poder e, que aquele que a usasse, seria invencível. Nessa busca, muitos morreram e, quem conseguiu a jóia, foi destruído pelo seu poder".

"Mas você usou a jóia e nada lhe aconteceu".

"Minha família cuidava da jóia. O deus olhou por todo mundo até achar alguém digno de confiança para escondê-la. Fomos para uma terra, na qual sabíamos que eram esquecidas e ninguém se aventuraria por lá e a escondemos. A Jóia de Lágrima fora esquecida e, então, apareceu a Jóia de 4 Almas. Sobrevivi porque a jóia assim o permitiu depois de tantos anos de servidão de minha família para escondê-la".

"Mas você sobreviveu, então eu..."

"Se você chama aquela sensação de desprezo com tudo e com todos, a sensação de vazio, de sobrevivência, então sobrevivi. Mas não como eu queria. A sede de sangue, o ódio incontrolável, a tristeza repentina. Sentimentos humanos são poderosos quando não controlados. Feri aqueles que eu amava, matei sem necessidade. Se Sesshoumaru não tivesse me parado, o teria matado também".

Rin queria falar mas as palavras não saiam. Várias vezes ela abria e fechava a boca, mas não sabia como falar. Mas disse:

"Ele a amou, não é? A amou tanto a ponto de trancafiá-la numa eternidade sem esperanças para um retorno".

Takeo confirmou com a cabeça.

"Sim. Fui burra de não perceber isso. Ele descobriu a verdadeira identidade do amor sem mesmo saber qual era".

"E qual é?"

Takeo sorriu e disse:

"Amar alguém é renunciar possuí-lo".

Rin chorou como nunca chorara em sua vida. Takeo estava certa, teria que renuncia-lo para poder seguir em frente.

Takeo abraçou Rin e tentou acalma-la. Mas ela estava descontrolada, não aprenderia tão cedo como deixa-lo se havia tanta coisa que queria dizer a ele.

________________________________x_____________________________________

Nota da autora:

Oi gentem!!! Desculpem a demora, mas fim de semestre é prova que não acaba mais xD.

Mas está aí o cap 15, espero que vcs gostem (mas eu to vendo a nuvem negra pairando sobre mim =X), mas ainda não acabou, peralá!! Tem coisa ainda pra acontecer até terminar.

Bjos =**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Quem visse Sesshoumaru ali parado, julgaria ser uma estátua; a postura de um guerreiro cansado, ajoelhado, prostrado em sua espada. Mas quem chegasse perto, notaria a estátua tremendo e as lágrimas escorrendo.

Sesshoumaru mal respirava, sua cara ficara estática, sua mão tremiam enquanto segurava a sua espada fincada no chão. Tudo foi em vão.

As imagens de Rin iam e vinham: ela correndo de Jaken, ainda pequena; sempre ao seu lado, sorrindo e cantando; ela crescida em seu jardim particular; correndo pelos corredores do palácio, fugindo das lições dos seus instrutores; brigando com Matsui e Minamo por coisas banais; sorrindo para ele com aquele sorriso brilhante que só ela sabia como; das vezes que ela ficara sozinha com ele. A imagem do ultimo jantar, como estava bonita com aquele vestido.

Nunca mais a teria.

Nunca mais veria aquele sorriso.

Nunca mais estaria com Rin.

A dor crescia em seu peito e ia para a garganta com tamanha força que ele não teve outra alternativa se não gritar. O urro de dor que ele soltara foi ouvido por quilômetros à frente. Jaken olhava para seu mestre, ainda chorando, pois, apesar de brigar tanto com a garota, gostava dela como uma filha.

Perdera a vontade de viver.

Perdera tudo que julgava ser importante.

Ele se virou para constatar que ali estava seu corpo. Jaken e Aruru rodeavam a garota na vigília de sua morte. Afastaram-se quando viu seu mestre sair da posição que estava e, cambaleando, foi até o corpo de sua amada e a pegou nos braços. Inconsolável, Sesshoumaru ali ficou por um bom tempo.

O espírito ali ainda permaneceu, mas calado. Então, depois de algum tempo, recomeçou a falar:

"Yokai, você ainda não fez seu pedido".

Sesshoumaru ergueu a cabeça. Como assim aquele espírito idiota queria que ele fizesse um pedido?

"Posso conceder qualquer desejo".

"Vá embora! De nada você me serve" dizendo isso, voltou à atenção para o corpo de Rin.

"Disse que não posso traze-la, e não posso. Mas posso conceder-lhes um último encontro".

Sesshoumaru levantou a cabeça rapidamente.

"Como assim?".

"Posso conceder-lhes um último encontro".

Por Rin ele faria tudo, se esse fosse a ultima vez que a veria, então que fosse.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

"Assim será feito" disse o espírito.

_________________________________x_______________________________________

Rin ainda chorava nos braços de Takeo. Mais calma agora. Mesmo assim, não acreditava que nunca mais o veria.

Takeo a acalentava como um bebe. Foi então que ela falou depois de muito tempo:

"Pequena, olhe para trás".

Rin não queria. Talvez, se olhasse para trás, veria os portões do além outra vez.

"Rin, olhe".

Rin se virou lentamente.

O escuro vácuo começou a ganhar luz. Da luz surgiam formas. Das formas, uma era grande e branca. A forma branca começou a ganhar contornos e ela o identificou: era Sesshoumaru!

Seria uma visão? Esse seria seu karma? Ou era ele mesmo que estava ali em sua frente?

Rin olhou a cena; ao seu lado estava Aruru e Jaken, Sesshoumaru estava ajoelhado no chão e, nos seus braços, estava seu...corpo?

Vendo Rin se materializar em sua frente, Sesshoumaru não pode esconder sua surpresa. Ainda segurava seu corpo nos seus braços, mas seu espírito estava ali na sua frente.

Empurrada por Takeo, Rin foi ao encontro de Sesshoumaru que ainda estava no chão.

O pensamento dos dois era o mesmo: será que poderia se tocar? Será que conseguiriam falar um ao outro tudo aquilo que deveriam falar? Será que se veriam outra vez? Enquanto Rin se aproximava, seus olhos não perderam o foco um do outro nenhuma vez.

O espírito falou:

"Tens pouco tempo, menina".

Rin desviou o olhar para ver quem falava com ela. Sesshoumaru depositou o corpo da garota no chão com todo cuidado e se levantou.

Rin não conseguia mais olhar para Sesshoumaru. O que falar, por onde começar? Mas criou coragem e olhou. Este já tinha os olhos focados nela.

As lágrimas corriam outra vez pela sua face. Rin abria a boca diversas vezes para tentar falar algo, mas nada saia.

Sesshoumaru não sabia por onde começar, mas estava perto o bastante da garota. Este estendeu a mão para ela e lhe mostrou a palma. Rin ficou receosa se deveria, mas estendeu sua mão até a dele. Como se fosse mágica, suas mãos se tocaram.

Ambos sentiam o calor de seus toques. Era tão real e tão...irreal.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou mais e com a outra mão tocou a face de Rin e ela segurou-a entre os dedos de sua outra mão enquanto sentia o toque dele em seu rosto.

A leveza de uma borboleta, pensou ele.

Seus rostos foram se aproximando e ele beijou-lhe o semblante primeiro e, depois, seus lábios. Pura energia. Pura adrenalina. Seus corações batendo como um.

Não necessitavam palavras. Somente aquele momento.

"Rin, está na hora" a voz de Takeo soou.

Os dois se separaram, mas ainda estavam juntos, Sesshoumaru chegou perto de seu ouvido e disse:

"Eu a verei de novo. Espere por mim".

Rin olhou para ele e respondeu:

"Esperarei o tempo que for".

Rin se separou e foi andando para junto de Takeo. Uma última olhada e viu todos ali. Sorriu e continuou andando para frente até desaparecer.

________________________________x________________________________________

A noticia da morte da garota chocou a todos no palácio. Ninguém acreditou quando Sesshoumaru trouxe o corpo da garota inanimado em seus braços.

Satori-Hime esperava pelo seu filho na entrada do palácio e, como tinha previsto, algo terrível tinha mesmo acontecido.

Mas, para ela, foi mais estranho ainda encontrar seu filho com o rosto inchado pelas marcas de lágrimas. Em toda sua vida, nunca imaginou que veria o dia em que seu filho choraria de novo.

A tristeza correu por todo o castelo, pois a garota era querida por todos. Minamo e Matsui faziam vigília pelo corpo da amiga enquanto choravam.

Passado os ritos do funeral e depois de seu enterro, Sesshoumaru ficou um bom tempo enclausurado em seu quarto. Apesar das várias visitas de sua mãe a ele e de tanto falar que ele deveria seguir em frente, ele parecia não dar ouvido.

Mas um dia ele se recompôs e, aos poucos, voltava a ser do jeito que era antes. Somente uma coisa: ele não deixou que ninguém se desfizesse dos pertences de Rin e que seu quarto deveria ser deixado como sempre era.

Aos poucos, a vida do palácio ia voltando ao normal.

Cabia a Sesshoumaru uma última coisa a fazer; destruir a jóia antes que ela fizesse uma nova vítima.

Em uma noite, quando ele se encontrava em seu jardim, com a caixinha pensando como iria destruir a jóia, sua mãe entra.

"Vai destruir a jóia?"

Sesshoumaru não se virou, mas respondeu:

"Era uma coisa que deveria ter feito há muito tempo".

"Pois bem. Há uma coisa que quero lhe perguntar: o que se deu de Tatsuo?"

"Consumido pelo próprio egoísmo. Procurou o templo de sua família onde ficava o espírito de seu antepassado para ganhar poder".

"Como?"

Sesshoumaru se virou e encarou a mãe.

"Precisava de um catalisador para não ser consumido pelo poder da jóia de imediato".

"Ah, sim. Como pretende destruir a jóia?"

Sesshoumaru virou novamente para frente.

"Tentarei quebrá-la com minha espada. Não posso deixar isso cair em mãos erradas mais uma vez".

Satori-Hime soltou um leve sorriso.

"A garota certamente o mudou, meu filho".

Dizendo isso, se retirou.

Sesshoumaru riu. Rin tinha poder sobre ele. E, certamente, o fez mudar muito.

O clã Inu reinou por muitos e muitos séculos pelo comando de Sesshoumaru, depois que ele conseguiu destruir a jóia. Por intermédio de sua mãe, Sesshoumaru se casou. Do casamento arranjado, teve um filho que chamou de Hajime.

Sesshoumaru morreu com honras, em batalha. Foi uma perda tremenda para o clã. Mas, dizem que quando morreu, ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, como se esperance por algo acontecer. Muitos dizem que era Rin que viera busca-lo.

__________________________________x______________________________________

Nana estava atrasada, primeiro dia na escola nova. Tinha que chegar para ir até a sala dos professores, ir até a sala e ser apresentada (odiava ser apresentada para um bando de gente).

Engoliu o café da manha, pegou seu almoço, correu até a porta, pegou os sapatos e saiu correndo pela porta a fora.

Cambaleando e tentando encaixar os sapatos nos pés, não viu quando uma forma negra se prostrou a sua frente e BAM!!

Na colisão sua bolsa voou para um lado, o sapato para outro. Sabia que bateu a cabeça em alguma coisa dura e caíra em cima de algo que amorteceu sua queda.

"Ow!! Cuidado por onde anda!"

Se recuperando, Nana olhou para quem colidira.

"Desculpe! Não vi por onde andava!"

Nana viu a cara do rapaz com quem colidira. Não se importou muito, mas o rapaz olhou-a com uma cara tão estranha que achou melhor sair dali o mais rápido possível. Levantou rápido, ajeitou tudo como pode e saiu correndo escada abaixo gritando perdões para o estranho.

O garoto se levantou e ficou olhando a garota descer escada abaixo aos tropeços.

"Garota estranha".

Nunca tivera um dia tão chato; chegou atrasada, teve que procurar sua sala sozinha, foi apresentada aos outros e, quando foi se sentar, alguém passou o pé para que ela caísse e, resultado, caiu levantando a saia para cima. Motivo de piada pelo mês, pensou ela. Se não bastasse, tinha o tal garoto que colidira com ela e deixou um galo em sua cabeça.

Sorte que estava na hora do almoço, pelo menos iria comer em paz sem ninguém encher o saco.

"Mas olha se não é a novata".

"HAHAHAHA!! Vai, levanta a saia pra gente ver qual é a cor da sua calcinha de novo!".

Mal dera primeira mordida, já era incomodada.

"Me deixem em paz!"

Os dois garotos se entreolharam e chegaram perto dela.

"Ah! Quer desafiar?"

"Vamos ver o quanto é valentona!"

Antes mesmo que pudessem chegar perto, um terceiro rapaz chegou por trás deles.

"Uma mulher? Olha, sabia que vocês eram covardes, mas não a esse ponto".

"E quem é você pra..."

Antes mesmo que pudesse completar a frase, os dois saíram dali. Nana ainda estava em posição de defesa, preparada para qualquer coisa.

"Pronto, eles não vão mais incomodar".

Ela abriu os olhos e constatou que eles realmente não estavam mais ali.

"Muito obriga... Você!! O rapaz de hoje cedo!! Olha me desculpa mesmo eu...".

"Calma! Relaxa, não vou fazer nada".

O rapaz colocou as mãos nos ombros dela para que ela se sentasse outra vez.

"Ainda nãos nos apresentamos. Meu nome é Aoi. Takeshi Aoi. E o seu?"

"Nana. Megumi Nana".

O garoto desatou a rir.

"Nome estranho".

A garota fez um bico de raiva e ele percebeu.

"Desculpe".

Dizendo isso, se sentou ao lado da garota. Essa não deu importância e continuou a comer.

"Por que eles fugiram assim do nada?"

"Sou do clube de Karate. Capitão. Eles têm medo de mim, como a maioria da escola".

Ela olhou para o garoto e disse:

"Você não parece ser um brutamontes sem coração que sai batendo em todo mundo. Ou será que é?"

O garoto riu.

"Você é engraçada".

"Obrigada".

Mais tarde, Nana veio a saber que, mesmo sendo do clube de Karate e metade da escola ter medo dele, as garotas suspiravam de amor por ele. Um ídolo a ser idolatrado de longe, foi assim que uma de suas colegas o definiu. Afinal, ele já tinha namorada e a namorada tinha cara de poucos amigos. Principalmente para com Nana, já que a amizade dos dois havia se aprofundado desde o incidente da escada.

Aoi tinha cabelos longos e bem pretos, olhos penetrantes, porte de lutador. Alguns diziam que ele poderia ter sido uma espécie de samurai na outra vida, já que tinha um porte para tal.

Nana também não era de se jogar fora; fazia o tipo bonitinha. Mas sempre escondia seu rosto entre seus cabelos. Todas as vezes que Aoi se encontrava com Nana, quase brigava com ela para que ela prendesse os cabelos, afinal, como ele dizia "como quer andar por aí se fica tropeçando em cada lugar porque os cabelos ficam na cara".

Para Aoi, o rosto de Nana lhe era familiar. Talvez tivessem se visto em algum lugar. Era como um lembrança esquecido no passado. Mas era só impressão achava ele.

O tempo passando, e a amizade dos dois foi ficando maior, até que, para ele, se tornou algo mais.

Na época que Aoi descobriu isso, Nana tinha um namorado. Que choque! Descobrir depois de tanto tempo que sua melhor amiga era seu grande amor. E que tragédia! O namorado de Nana era seu melhor amigo!

Mesmo assim, Aoi deu todo apoio ao namoro dos dois. Só viu o quão tarde era quando, em meados do Natal, quando estavam na faculdade, anunciaram o noivado.

Seu mundo caiu naquela hora. Nana estava preste a se casar e não era com ele.

Tinha que agir rápido, ou a perderia.

No Natal ele fez de tudo para se encontrar com a garota. Tinha que falar para ela. Quando o fez a garota não acreditou. Achou que era mentira para que ela e seu noivo não se casassem.

"Mas eu nunca mentiria para você!!"

"Então, por que agora?"

Em meio a praça deserta a garota desatou a chorar. Aoi tentou segura-la, mas ela se desvencilhou. Chateada, ela saiu correndo. Triste, ele continuou parado onde estavam, enquanto a neve de inverno caia.

Entrando no apartamento, Aoi saiu chutando tudo. Mesmo assim, pegou o telefone e, ligou para a casa de Nana para ver se ela estava bem. Afinal, saíra correndo e, conhecendo ela, não iria se importar para onde.

A colega de quarto atendeu. Segundo ela, Nana tinha chegado muito triste e estava tomando banho, mas nenhum dos dois entrou em assunto algum do que tinha acontecido. Pelo menos ela estava sã e salva em casa, pensou ele.

Depois do incidente, Nana foi falar com seu noivo. Devolveu o anel de noivado..

"Não entendo".

"Desculpe, Kinichi. Entenda, você se tornou um grande amigo para mim. Nada mais que isso".

"Há alguém?"

Ela olhou surpresa para ele.

"Não. Mas foi melhor assim".

Outro. Ela ia pensando nisso, outro, não há outro.

Nana e Aoi não se falaram por muito tempo. Viam-se de vez em quando na faculdade, nada mais que isso. Ficara estranha a amizade deles, agora que Nana sabia o que ele sentia por ela. Mas, o que ela sentia por ele era a grande incógnita.

Foi em um dia de verão que se encontraram outra vez. Numa reunião da faculdade, ele se viram frente a frente. Aoi tinha cortado o cabelo e Nana já não usava a franja para esconder seus olhos (ela aprendeu a prender o cabelo, mas ainda assim deixava a franja nos olhos).

Afastando dos outros, procuraram um lugar mais reservado para conversarem.

Nem sabiam como começar, mas sabiam que tinha que falar algo.

"Você cortou o cabelo. Gostava dele grande" e sorriu.

"É, no calor ele não serve muito" sorriu ele em resposta "a franja está presa".

Ela passou a mão nos cabelos e confirmou com a cabeça.

"Olha, sobre aquilo que eu te falei. Não leva a serio. O Kinichi é um cara legal..."

"Terminei com ele".

Aoi ficou sem palavras mas sorriu e falou:

"Nossa é mara..." ficou serio "digo, ah, vocês eram legais juntos...digo..."

"Não precisa dizer nada. Não ia dar certo mesmo".

Aoi ficou surpreso, seria uma chance?

"Ele fez algo de errado? Por que se for, juro que eu..."

"Não!! Digo, não, ele não fez nada de errado...só achei que não íamos dar certo".

Aoi olhou para fora da sacada.

"Se foi pelo que eu falei, não precisava ter levado a sério".

Nana olhou para ele e depois olhou para o mesmo ponto no nada que Aoi olhava.

"Não há nada de errado gostar de alguém. Sabe, quando te conheci eu achei q o já tivesse visto antes. Uma vez consultei uma senhora que tirava a sorte" e se virou para ele "sabe o que ela me disse?".

Ele olhou para ela e fez que não com a cabeça.

"Disse que eu já tinha encontrado meu amor. Que ele havia me encontrado há muito tempo e estava me procurando nessa vida" ela deu um sorriso e continuou "sabe, não acreditei nela até o dia que eu te vi".

Aoi ainda estava calado. Queria ouvir tudo que ela tinha para dizer.

"Quando eu te vi, tive aquela sensação de conforto, aquela sensação de que voltei para casa. Só não tinha percebido antes" o sorriso ficou triste.

Aoi chegou perto da garota e a abraçou. Ela retribuiu e ele falou:

"Desculpa se eu a assustei aquele dia".

"Não" disse ela levantando a cabeça para olha-lo "eu me assustei com a confirmação. Não foi você, mas sim eu".

Posso dizer que os dois começaram a namorar, se casaram e tiveram filhos. Claro que, Aoi deixou o cabelo crescer e Nana se endireitou com o seu sem deixar na cara.

Posso dizer que Rin e Sesshoumaru tiveram o final feliz que mereciam que não foi lhes proporcionado, afinal, quem não quem fazer sua própria pequena historia de amor?

Fim

_______________________________x_________________________________________

Nota da autora:

Snif snif u.u

Acabou, the end...

Ai, parece filho da gente quando bota no mundo, dá um trabalhão pra criar, mas quando solta vc sente triste.

Espero que vcs tenham gostado, vou fazer mais fics do Sesshoumaru e da Rin e eu queria falar pra vcs que eu to com outras fic e convida-los a lerem elas (tenho q acabar a do Samurai X que eu comecei, mas dei uma pausa por causa dessa fic).

Enfim, beijos galera e até a proxima!!!


End file.
